10th Grade: Not As Easy As We Thought
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: When 10th grade begins, romance is in the air. Pacey falls for new girl Jen, Joey finds romance with Jackers, and Andie's crush on Dawson may blossem into something more. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi it's me again. After my horrible try for a D/Jo with California Dreams I have decided: NO MORE WRITING D/J FOR ME! lol sorry. Anway this will be a P/jen story becuase there arn't that many and I'm experimenting. I might hook Joey up with a character but idk who yet. So without furter adu, here is my new story. ENJOY!

* * *

Joey Potter sat on the dock relaxing in the sun. Suddenly, a huge creature burst from the water causing her to scream. The monster grabbed her and pulled her under.

''Cut!'' yelled Dawson Leery from his spot from the camera.

Joey and the ''creature'' both climbed up on the dock. The mask was pulled off to revel Pacey Witter.

''He did it again, he grabbed my ass.'' Joey grumbled walking past him.

''Like you even have one.'' Pacey said, waving his arm in the air.

''Bite me Pacey.'' Joey said glaring at him.

Pacey smirked and threw his arm around her shoulder. Despite their constant bickering, Joey was one of his best friends. She was like a sister to him.

''Guy, we've got to do this again!'' Dawson exclaimed.

Pacey and Joey groaned. They had been doing this all day.

''Well if you guys could get the scene right.'' Dawson said, annoyed. He wanted to get this done in time to send to the Boston Film Festival.

''Don't blame me. It's Meryl Streep's fault.'' Pacey said

Joey rolled her eyes at him just as a taxi cab pulled up next door.

''Who is that?'' she wondered, aloud.

They watched as a short blonde girl got out of the cab and walked toward the dock.

''Well my mouth drops.'' Pacey said, walking to her, Joey and Dawson right behind him.

Jen smilied as the trio aproached her, her eyes on the brown haired boy.

''Hi I'm Pacey.'' he said holding out his hand for her.

Jen shook it.

''I'm Jen Lindley. Nice to meet you.'' she said.

''Hi, I'm Joey Potter. I live down the creek.'' Joey said, shaking Jen's hand.

Jen turned her attention to the blonde guy.

''You're Dawson Leery right?'' she asked.

''How did you know?'' Dawson asked.

''We've met.'' she said.

''Oh right the granddaughter from New York.'' Dawson said, shaking her hand.

''Well it was nice meeting all of you but I've got to go. I'll see everyone in school. Bye Pacey.'' Jen said walking away.

Pacey smilied brightly. ''Bye Jen.'' he called out after her.

Joey nudged him with her shoulder.

''Pacey's got a girlfriend.'' she teased lightly.

Pacey stuck his tongue out at her.

''Come on guys, let's get to work.'' Dawson said. He was annoyed that Jen had shown Pacey more attention. He's make sure to talk to her soon. The three headed to the dock to film the scene.

* * *

AN- thats it for now. I'm sure you noticed that in the summary, Joey is paired with a ?.

Well I need your help. Who should I put Joey with

Drue Valentine- an old friend of Jen coming for a visit?

Jack Mcphee- new kid in school.

other- someone i make up

please answer with your reviews. All answers will be helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Ok I still don't know who Joey's gonan be with. Please review your answers!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Capside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirpping and one high school kid wouldn't shut up. Dawson, Joey, and Pacey were walking to school together and Dawson was going on and on about his movie. Joey was paying attention but Pacey's mind began to wander.

''Pacey, Pacey. Pacey!'' Dawson shouted waving an arm in front of his friends face.

''What?'' Pacey asked, annoyed by the interuption from his dream where he was still fast asleep in bed.

''Do you agree?'' Dawson asked.

''Sure'' Pacey grumbled.

''Really, you agree that you and Joey should kiss?'' Dawson asked, smirking.

''No no no no no, '' Pacey said, ''I definatly do not agree to that.''

''Listen to him Dawson, we are not doing this kiss.'' Joey said.

The trio arrived at school and Pacey went to his locker while Dawson followed Joey to hers.

''Don't you understand Jo, this kiss is important!'' Dawson exclaimed.

''So what.'' Joey said.

''We'll talk about it at lunch. This isn't settled yet. Have you seen Jen, by the way?'' Dawson asked.

''Yeah, she's over at her locker, laughing at whatever Pacey said.'' Joey told him.

Dawson whipped around and saw Jen laughing, playfully swating Pacey's chest. He hurried over.

''Hey Jen. Hi Pacey.'' he said smiling at them.

''Hey D.'' Pacey said.

''Hi Dawson.'' Jen said.

''So what's so funny?'' Dawson asked.

''Pacey is filling me in on the wonders of Capeside.'' Jen said giggling. ''You're a riot Pace.'' she said.

''It is part of my charm.'' Pacey said, grinning.

''Charm? I didn't know you had any.'' Joey said, walking over.

''Funny Potter.'' he said.

''Not to interupt but I'm looking for the science room. Anyone know where it's at?'' Jen asked.

Joey looked at her schedule.

''Yea, it's my first hour. Come on, I'll show you.'' she said.

Both girls waved to the boys and left for class.

* * *

''So Joey, you've known Pacey and Dawson your whole life?'' Jen asked, sitting down at her table.

''Yeah, they've been there throughout all the hard stuff.'' Joey said, sitting next to her.

''Like what?'' Jen asked.

''Like my mom dying of breast cancer and my dad getting arrested for selling drugs.'' Joey said.

''Ouch.'' Jen said, sympathiclly.

''Dawson was my shoulder to cry on and Pacey helped make me laugh again. We might bicker all the time but I really care about him. They're like my brothers.'' Joey said.

Jen smilied. ''Not to get too personal but where to you live?'' Jen asked.

''With my pregnant sister and her black boyfriend. He likes you, ya know.'' Joey said.

''The black boyfriend?'' Jen asked.

''Pacey. Be careful with him. He's not exactly the happiest guy in the world.'' Joey said.

The bell rang ending their conversation.

* * *

That afternoon at lunch, Dawson, Joey and Pacey were eating peacefully when Jen came into the lunch room.

''Quick Joey, switch seats and sit by Pacey.'' Dawson whispered to her.

''Why?'' Joey asked.

''So Jen can sit by me.'' Dawson told her.

''Hey guys.'' Jen said walking over. ''Can I sit?'' she asked.

Everyone nodded and she took the seat next to Pacey.

''So what do you guys do for fun around here?'' she asked.

''Well, we are right now working on Dawson's new movie.'' Pacey said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

''Really?'' Jen asked.

''Yeah, and we are currently in a dilema. Joey and Pacey have to kiss but won't.'' Dawson said.

''I've told you a million times, I'm not kissing him. Give Jen my part so she can kiss the cretain.'' Joey muttered.

''I wouldn't mind that.'' Pacey said, grinning at Jen.

''Me either.'' Jen said.

''I'll think of something that works for everyone.'' Dawson said, hurridly. ''We shall reconvine shooting after Pacey and I get off work.'' Dawson said.

''Where do you guys work?'' Jen asked.

''At Screen Play Video.'' Pacey said.

* * *

Later that day, Pacey and Dawson sat working.

''Hey Pacey, I'm going into the backroom to work on my script. Ok?'' Dawson asked.

''Sure.'' Pacey said distractedly, watching a movie on the little TV.

He heard the door open and quickly took his feet off the counter and shut off the movie.

''How may I help you, oh it's only you.'' he said, as Jen approached the counter.

''Only me, ouch that hurts.'' Jen said.

''Sorry Lindley, what can I do for you?'' Pacey asked.

''Well I feel like a romantic movie today.'' Jen said.

''Really?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah you know. Like two best friends falling in love. A guy falling for the new girl in town. That kind of stuff''Jen said.

''Well since you seem to like movies so much, the Rialto is showing soem good ones tonight. Maybe you'd like to go see them with me?'' Pacey asked.

Before Jen could respond, Dawson walked out of the backroom.

''Pacey you are you, oh hey Jen.'' Dawson said, smiling at her. ''What's up?'' he asked.

''Nothing, Pacey was inviting me to go see a movie and I'm saying yes.'' she said.

Pacey smilied.

''Sounds cool, count me in.'' Dawson said.

Pacey's smile disapeared.

''Well um sure. We can invite Joey too.'' Jen said.

Dawson smilied and went back into the backroom.

''I'll see you tonight, Pacey.'' Jen said, leaving.

* * *

After leaving Screen Play, Jen walked over to the Ice House where she knew Joey worked. Sure enough, she spotted the bruinette sitting at the counter.

''Hey Joey'' Jen said walking over to her.

''Hey Jen, what's up?'' Joey asked.

''Me, Pacey, and Dawson are going to the Rialto tonight. Can we count you in?'' Jen asked.

''Um sure, I guess. Let me go clock out and we can go get ready at my house.'' Joey said.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the Potter house.

''So you invited Pacey and Dawson?'' Joey asked, picking out something to wear.

''No, Pacey invited me. Dawson invited himself.'' Jen said.

Joey laughed. ''That sounds like Dawson.'' she said walking out of her room and grabbing her jacket. ''Come on lets go.'' she said.

* * *

The girls arrived at the theater where the boys were waiting for them.

''Hey Potter. Hey Lindley.'' Pacey said.

''Wow you look great Jen.'' Dawson said.

''Thanks.'' Jen said and the four went to buy tickets. They entered the theater and found four good seats.

''While you boys save the seats, Joey and I wil use the bathroom.'' Jen said, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

''Ok why are we entering the bathroom?'' Joey asked.

''Joey, what do I do? Dawson obviously likes me but I don't like him. Not that way anyway.''

''Tell him you're not interested. Sit next to Pacey. I'm guessing he's the one you like?'' Joey asked.

Jen nodded.

''Then just sit next to him like it's nothing. Dawson will eventually get the hint.'' Joey said, leading them back to their seats.

As it turned out, Dawson saved a seat right next to him and was expecting Jen to sit in it. She could tell by the way he waved her over. Joey saved her by sitting in the seast herself, leaving Jen to the one right next to Pacey.

''Popcorn?'' he offered at she sat down.

''Thanks.'' Jen said, taking some.

Dawson sulked in his seat.

As the movie started, Pacey nervously moved his hand to cover Jen's and to his surprise, she laced her fingers with his calmly. He looked over at her and she smilied at him.

Dawson looked at her joined hands and glared. _''That should be me.'' _he thought.

They all enjoyed the movie and afterwards, Pacey offered to walk Jen home before Dawson could. She sccepted his offer and they set off. When they arrived outside her Grams house, Jen turned to him.

''Thanks for inviting me Pacey.'' she said.

''Thanks for coming. I had fun tonight.'' he said.

''So did I.'' Jen said reaching up to kiss his cheek. ''Goodnight Pacey.'' she said, walking up to the door and waving before entering her house.

Pacey waved back and touched his cheek where she kissed him, smiling brightly.

Tonight was a great night.

* * *

AN-Well that one is done. Please review! I love it when I get reviews. They help me want to update faster. And I need to know, who shoudl Joey be with Drue or Jack?


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I have decided who Joey should be with! You'll have to wait until next chapter though. In the mean time, enjoy this one.

* * *

Dawson and his ''crew'' were busy working on his movie. Joey and Pacey still needed to kiss and there unwating to do so was getting on his nerves.

''It was big, scary and it attacked me.'' Joey's character, Stephanie, said

''I might believe you, Stephanie, but I believe in you.'' Pacey's charcter, Steven, said.

Slowly he leaned down to kiss her. Joey closed her eyes and just as Pacey's were about to meet hers, she pushed him away.

''Ugh, I'm sorry Dawson, he is just so unkissworthy.'' Joey exclaimed.

''Joey you guys have to do this!'' Dawson yelled from his spot next to Jen.

''He's not unkissworthy Joey.'' Jen said.

''So why don't you kiss him.'' Joey told her.

''No! It wouldn't work. Joey your characters are in love. You need to kiss!'' Dawson yelled.

''Jeez Dawson, take a pill and chill.'' Pacey said walking over to his friend. ''It was just a suggestion, oh wise one.''

''Well as much fun as this has been, I need to go. I'll see everyone in school tomorrow.'' Jen said, waving bye.

''Well if Jen's leaving, I'm outta here too. Bye boys.'' Joey said, walking to her rowboat.

''See you D.'' Pacey said, heading to where he parked his dads car.

They all left, leaving Dawson stadning there, griping out not getting good help these days.

* * *

The next day at school, Joey and Jen were by Jen's locker talking.

''So why is everyone in such a good mood today?'' Jen asked.

''The big dance is tonight and everyone is going.'' Joey said, rolling her eyes

''You sound happy about it.'' Jen said.

''Yeah, Dawson, Pacey and me just watch movies in Dawson's room.'' Joey told her.

''So Pacey doesn't go?'' Jen asked, disapointly

''Well no, not usually. You never know, he might go now that you're here.'' Joey offered.

Jen smilied.

* * *

Later that day, Jen was at her locker when Dawson came up to her.

''Hey Jen, I was wondering. Do you want to go to the dance with me tonight?'' Dawson aksed hopefully.

''Well Dawson, I was actually thinking we could...all go as a group.'' Jen said quickly.

Oh like you, me, Pacey, and Joey?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' Jen said.

''Ok, I'll let them know. Bye Jen.'' Dawson said.

Jen closed her locker with a sigh.

* * *

''Can you please tell me why we are all going to the dance together?'' Joey asked Jen, furiously.

It was after school and Jen and Joey were at the Ice House.

''I didn't want to say no and hurt his feelings. I wanted Pacey to ask me.'' Jen said.

Joey sighed.

''Well you don't have to worry about that now.'' she said.

''Wanna come over to my house to get ready?'' Jen asked.

''Sure, I guess.'' Joey told her.

The two girls left the Ice House.

* * *

Meanwhile at Screen Play Video

''So we're all going as a group?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah, I guess she felt so werid about going with just me, that she wanted you guys there too. You'll keep Joey busy right? I don't want her butting in.'' Dawson said.

''Well how do you know Jen is even gonna dance with you?'' Pacey questioned.

''I asked her to go with me.'' Dawson said matter-of-factly.

''Did she say yes?'' Pacey asked.

''Well no not exactly.'' Dawson said. ''But I could see that's what she meant.''

Dawson looked at his watch.

''Come on, we need to go get the girls.'' he said.

* * *

The two boys walked up the the Ryan/Lindley residence. Grams let them in.

''Well don't you two looking charming.'' she said.

''Thanks, Mrs. Ryan.'' Pacey said.

''Hey guys.'' Joey said, comig downstairs. She was wearing a simple red dress that reached her knees with her hair down.

''You look nice Joey.'' Dawson said, politly.

''Yeah, you clean up kinda nice there Potter.'' Pacey kidded.

''So do you.'' Joey said.

''Hey guys.'' Jen said coming downstairs. She was in a dark blue, spegetti strapped dress that reached her knees.

''Wow, you look...'' Dawson started.

''Amazing.'' Pacey finished for him, looking at Jen in awe.

She smilied at him.

''Thank you Pacey.'' she said.

''Let's go.'' Dawson said, giving Jen his arm quickly.

She took it politly. Pacey gaveve Joey his arm as well.

''A beautiful woman such as yourself needs an escort.'' he said to her questioning look.

She smilied her thanks at him and the four left the house.

* * *

They arrived at the gym and Dawson immditaly asked Jen to dance. She agreed.

''It seems Dawson was right.'' Pacey said.

''About what?'' Joey asked.

''Jen really did want to come with him.'' Pacey told her.

''Well it's her loss if she did, but somehow I doubt it.'' Joey told him.

''Would you liek to dance Jo?'' he asked.

''Sure just don't step on my toes.'' she told him, taking his hand as he led them to the dance floor.

''Can't promise anything.'' he said.

They began to dance, Pacey looking at Jen and Dawson every chance he had. Joey sighed.

''What's up?'' Pacey asked.

''Nothing.'' Joey said, beginning to lead the dance. She ended up leading him right to where Dawson and Jen were dancing.

''Jen I need you to switch with me. Pacey won't stop stepping on my toes.'' Joey said.

''Ok Joey, I'll gove her toes a break.'' Jen said, as she and Joey switched dance partners.

Pacey smilied greatfully at Joey.

''So, how are you liking your first Capeside High dance?'' Pacey asked her.

''It's a blast. How could I miss it.'' Jen said.

Pacey laughed

''I don't know what Joey was talking about, you're a really good dancer.'' Jen said.

''Please, no pictures.'' Pacey said.

Jen rolled her eyes.

''You know, only suggested this group dance thing because I didn't want to hurt Dawson's feelings.'' Jen said.

''Really?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah. I was really waiting for you to ask me.'' Jen told him.

''You were?'' Pacey asked.

''I like you Pacey.'' Jen said.

''You do?'' he asked.

''Ok are all your answers gonna be questions?'' Jen asked.

''No. I like you too Jen.'' he said, slowly leaning down. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard.

''Can I cut in?'' Dawson asked.

''No Dawson, we're kinda in the middle of something.'' Pacey said.

''Well Pacey, no offense, but Jen is my date and I would really appreciate it if you back off.'' Dawson said glaring at Pacey.

''Wait, your date. This is a group thing.'' Pacey said.

''Yeah, becuase she was too shy to come here with just me. So get lost.'' Dawson said, smiling down at Jen.

''You know, maybe I'll get lost.'' Jen said, pushing both boys out of her way.

''You're an idiot.'' Pacey said to Dawson.

He went after Jen , leaving Dawson standing there, wondering what went wrong.

* * *

Pacey found Jen over looking the water at the docks. He walked over to her slowly.

''Jen, are you ok?'' he asked.

Jen turned around smiling.

''I was hoping you'd come after me.'' she said.

''Well we didn't finish our dance.'' Pacey said, holding out his hand.

Jen took it and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, her head lying on his shoulder. They moved together slowing to the music coming from the boats sailing around the harbor.

_Ths is heaven _they both thought as Pacey kissed her cheek lightly.

* * *

AN- That's it for this chap. Joey's love interest will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School is horrible. Ayway here it is again and now comes Joey's love interest! Oh boy how exciting!

* * *

''Steven, it was big and horrible and it attacked me.'' Stephanie cried.

''I might not believe you Stephanie, but I believe in you.'' Steven said, gripping her shoulders.

Their lips began to move towards each other and met in a kiss.

''Cut!'' Dawson yelled from his movie camera, Jen Lindley right next to him. Pacey and Joey quickly separated and wiped their mouths, causing Jen to laugh at their antics.

''It's done you guys. No more kissing, I promise.'' Dawson said.

''Yeah you'd better be telling the truth.'' Pacey told his friend.

''Yeah Dawson, we kissed. Now, we're done.'' Joey said.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah you're done.'' Dawson said, waving his hand.

''Sweet, now I need to go. Bessie is hiring some new kid for the Ice House. Bye everyone.'' Joey said, heading to her rowboat.

''Yeah and I need to go as well. Work is calling my name.'' Pacey said. ''Hey Jen maybe later, we can hang out?''

Before Jen could say anything, Dawson spoke up. ''Actually, I need her help with some movie stuff.''

''Sorry Pacey, but I promised.'' Jen said.

''No worries. See you guys later.'' Pacey said heading to his car. He glanced out the window at the two blondes and sighed before pulling away.

* * *

Joey walked into the Ice House looking for her sister. ''Bess...'' but she wasn't able to finish her thought because she slipped on some water on the floor. Just as she was about to hit the ground, two strong arms grabbed her.

''Whoa, you ok?'' a concerned voice asked.

Joey looked up at a very attractive young man. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a smile to die for.

''Um yeah, I'm fine.'' she said blushing slightly. He still hadn't let her go.

''Right sorry.'' the guy said, helping her stand up.

''It's ok.'' Joey said. ''Do I know you?'' she asked.

''No I just moved here a couple days ago. I'm here for a job offer.'' he said.

''Oh you're the new guy.'' Joey said. ''Hi I'm Joey Potter, welcome aboard.'' she said.

''Thanks Joey Potter, it's a pleasure.'' the young man said.

''Do you have a name?'' Joey asked.

''Yes, it's Jack Mcphee.'' he said holding out his hand.

Joey took it, smiling to herself. Work was gonna be great.

* * *

''So Dawson, what exactly can I help you with?'' Jen questioned.

They were on thier way to the Ice House and then to work in the ruins.

''Well I need to flim a final scene and need you opinion.'' Dawson said, almost nervously.

The two took a seat at the counter and Joey came over to help them.

''Welcome to the Ice House, how may I help you?'' Joey asked, a big smile lighting up her face.

''What's got you in such a good mood?'' Jen asked.

''Oh nothing.'' Joey said, hurridly.

''We will take two burgers to go and cokes too.'' Dawson said.

''Where you going?'' Joey asked.

''The ruins to work on some shots.'' Dawson said.

''Hmm cool. Your orders coming right up.'' Joey told them

''She's in a very good mood.'' Jen said as Joey went to get their order.

''Yeah.'' Dawson said, distractidly. He was worried about his plan more then anything.

Joey came back with their order and they were on their way.

* * *

Dawson and Jen arrived at the ruins and Dawson told Jen to sit on the bench while he figured it out.

As she sat, she thought back to Pacey. Ever since he moved here, he had been on her mind. Jen was so deep in thought and she didn't see Dawson lean down but she did feel his lips on hers.

''Dawson what are you doing.'' Jen shouted, standing up and pushing Dawson away angerily.

''I... I wanted to kiss you.'' Dawson said.

''That's what this was all about?'' Jen asked.

He nodded.

''Dawson, I like you but as a friend. You're a great friend to have. I'm sorry Dawson.'' Jen said.

''It's fine.'' Dawson said, gathering up his equipment and leaving.

Jen sighed, she hated being the bad guy.

''Everything ok?'' a voice asked, startiling her.

She turned around quickly and saw Pacey.

''How did you know I was here?'' Jen asked.

''I stopped at the Ice House, Joey mentioned it. Is it just me or is she in a very good mood?'' asked Pacey.

''It's not just you. So what are you doing here?'' Jen asked.

''Well it's a romantic spot. Perfect place to share a first kiss?'' Pacey asked nervously.

Jen smilied, this was the kiss she wanted. She slowly walked over to him and, standing on tip-toes, pressed her lips to his. Pacey's hands framed her face as he kissed back. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled apart.

''Wow.'' he whispered, leaning his forehead againest hers.

''Yeah wow.'' Jen said.

Pacey wrapped her up in an embrace as she lay her head on his chest.

That was definatly the kiss she wanted.

* * *

Joey sighed. Her shift was almost up and Jack was no where to be seen.

''Where is he.'' she muttered to herself.

As cute as Jack was, if he was late, she'd kill him. Joey heard the door open and saw Jack enter the Ice House with the football team.

''Hey searving wench, lets have some drinks to welcome Mcphee over here to our team.'' one of the players shouted at Joey.

Joey looked at Jack, meeting his eyes for a brief second before he turned away. She sighed and began to poor the drinks. Jack came over to pick them up.

''Could you do me a favor Joey?'' Jack asked.

''I'll pretend not to know you?'' Joey said, turning around to wipe the stove.

''Joey.'' Jack began.

''You'd better go. Don't let your team miss you.'' Joey said, disapearing into the backroom.

* * *

When Joey was finally able to leave, she ran into Jen.

''Hey your good mood is gone.'' Jen said.

''The new guy, Jack Mcphee, started working at the Ice House and at first I thought he was so cute but he's just a stupid jerky jock.'' Joey said.

''Give him a chance Jo, he might surprise you.'' Jen said.

''Well enought about me why are you so happy?'' Joey asked.

''Pacey and I kissed. He asked me to be his girlfriend!'' Jen exclaimed.

''Oh Jen that's great. You guys are so cute together.'' Joey said.

Jen laughed and the girls walked on.

* * *

AN- that's it for this chapter. Don't worry Jack gets better but as you can tell, he's her love interest! I love Jackers so I had to put him in it and you guessed it Andie will be here too! Stay tuned for more please and read and reveiw please too.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy! Joey's thoughts in italics.

* * *

Jen Lindley was racing downstairs, hoping to get ready before Paey came to pick her up. She smilied as she thought of him. Just last night the two had kissed and he asked her to be his girlfriend. To which she said yes.

''Jennifer.'' her Grams yelled from the kitchen. ''Come here dear.''

Jen walked into the kitchen

''Yes, Grams?'' she asked.

''When will Pacey be here?'' Grams asked.

When had been in such a good mood when she came home yesterday, she told Grams that Pacey and her were a couple. To her surprise, Grams was happy for her.

''Pretty soon Grams. Thanks for being so ok with this.'' Jen said.

''Jennifer, Pacey is such a nice young man. When he was little, he would carry my groceries for me and do little things around my house.'' Grams said, just as the doorbell rang.

''Here he is. Bye Grams.'' Jen said, kissing Grams on the cheek before grabbing her lunch. She opened the front door and smilied at the brown haired boy in front of her.

''Hey Lindley.'' he said, smiling at her.

''Hey Pacey.'' Jen said.

She closed the door behind her and they set off for school, their hands finding each others immediatly.

* * *

Dawson and Joey were by her locker talking.

''So you tried to kiss Jen and she didn't want you to?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah, I thought she liked me.'' Dawson whined.

''Dawson, did she actually say she liked you?'' Joey asked.

''Well no.'' he said.

''Then maybe she didn't.'' Joey said, closing her locker. ''Speaking of Jen.'' she said.

Dawson turned around and saw Jen and Pacey walking down the hall hand in hand! He rushed over.

''So what you guys are a couple?'' Dawson asked.

''Yea Dawson we are.'' Jen said.

''I thought you were my friend, how could you do this to me Pacey.'' Dawson said, before marching away.

''He'll come around.'' Joey offered.

''I hope so. See you later Jen.'' Pacey said, kissing Jen before walking to his class.

''So you seem happy.'' Joey kidded.

''Very.'' Jen said, closing her locker and walking to class with Joey.

* * *

After school, Joey is at the Ice House when Jen comes in looking horrified.

''What's wrong Jen?'' Joey asked.

''Grams invited Pacey for dinner tonight!'' Jen exclaimed.

''So?'' Joey asked.

''So? So? So!! Joey, my Grams is scary, what if she says something that makes Pacey dump me or worse!'' Jen said.

''Stop being so dramatic.'' Joey said.

Their attention was caught by a shrill giggle and they looked over to see Jack Mcphee flirting with Nellie Olsen.

''Does he know what he's doing?'' Jen asked.

''Whatever. Nellie will be perfect for his stupid football image.'' Joey said, stuffing straws into the straw holder.

''You're jealous.'' Jen stated, looking at her.

''Am not!'' Joey exclaimed. ''Don't you have a dinner to go to.''

''See you Joey. Don't let your jealousy make you do something stupid.'' Jen said, leaving.

* * *

Pacey nervously walked up to Jen's house and knocked. Grams opened the door.

''Hi, Mrs. Ryan. Thanks for inviting me.'' Pacey said.

''It's quite all right. Come in.'' she said.

They walked into the kitchen where Jen was setting the table.

''Hi Pacey.'' she said.

''Hi Jen.'' he replied.

While Grams had her back turned, they snuck a kiss. Soon the food was ready and they began to eat.

''Jen told me about Mr. Ryan. I'm very sorry.'' Pacey said. While he walked her home yesterday, Jen told him the reason she was there was to help her Grams with her Gramps, who had collapsed a few days past.

''Yes, our thoughts and prayers are with him. But I can handle it. I've been a RN for the past twenty years.'' Grams said.

''So why did Jen get sent here to help?'' Pacey asked, confused.

''Oh Jennifer's wild past finally caught up with her.'' Grams said.

''Wild past?'' Pacey asked and Grams saw she went too far.

''So Pacey how's your dad?'' she asked, hurridly changing the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ice House...

_Stupid Jack, flirting with stupid Nellie Olsen. Doesn't he know what a bitch she is?? I mean come on he should have standards. Stupid Nellie, she's not even that pretty! No what am I saying. I sound jealous! But I'm not! No siree. I'm not jealous that Jack hasn't been able to take his eyes off her chest since she got here. Oh he smilied at me! God Joey you sound like such a girl. Here comes Dawson act cool!_

''Hey Dawson.'' Joey called, as her best friend took a seat.

''Hey.'' he replied, sadley.

''Still upset about Jen and Pacey?'' Joey asked.

''A little, but I acted like an idiot.'' Dawson said.

''Yeah you did.'' Joey agreed.

''Do you think they'll ever talk to me again?'' he asked.

''Of course they will.'' Joey said, trying to ignore the way Nellie had her hand on Jack's arm.

* * *

After dinner Jen asked Pacey to take a walk. They arrived on the dock outside her house.

''I haven't been completly honest with you.'' Jen said. ''The real reason I was sent here was because my life in New York was bad. I was the kind of girl who could take any drug and drink any drink. When I was 12, I lost my virginity to some older guy who got me drunk. After that, I slept with a few guys. After the first pregnancy scare, I went on the pill. When my parents caught me in their bed with a guy, they thought enough was enough and sent me here.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Pacey asked.

''I didn't want to scare you away.'' Jen replied. ''But I understand if you never want to see me again.'' she said, standing up.

Pacey grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

''Who says I never want to see you again?'' Pacey asked.

''Well I just thought...'' Jen started.

''You thought wrong. My life isn't exactly perfect. My whole family doens't give a crap about me. You're the best thing that's happened in my life for a long time. I don't care about your past. I want to be with you Jen, despite that.'' Pacey said.

Jen smilied brightly as she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Back at the Ice House...

''Excuse me. I was wondering if you know where I can find Jack Mcphee.'' a blonde girl asked.

''He's right over there.'' Joey said pointing to where Jack was still flirting with Nellie, not that it bothered her.

''Who's that my brother is flirting with?'' the girl asked.

''Nellie Olson. If I were you, I'd tell her brother to definatly stay clear of her.'' Joey offered.

''Thanks, I'm Andie Mcphee by the way.'' Andie said.

''Joey Potter and this is my friend Dawson Leery.'' Joey introduced them.

''Hi.'' Dawson said.

''Hi.'' Andie said, blushing slightly.

While they got to know each other, Joey went in the back to get more ketchup containers.

''Need help?'' Jack asked.

Joey turned around to see that Jack had followed her in.

''Done flirting?'' Joey asked, trying to sound casual.

''Why do you care?'' Jack asked.

''I don't. Just be warned. Nellie Olson in Capeside's bigest bitch.'' Joey told him.

''Well, I'll be careful.'' Jack said, smirking.

''Whatever. I tried to warn you.'' Joey said, rolling her eyes and walking back to the front.

Jack walked back out to see Andie waitng for him. After clocking out, they leave.

''So that was the Joey girl who you thought was cute?'' Andie asked, the mintue they were outside.

''Don't know what you're talking about Andie.'' Jack insisted, blushing.

Andie just smilied knowingly. Hopefully they'd both run into Joey and her cute friend Dawson soon.

* * *

AN- Well that was this chapter. I really hoped you liked it. As you can tell I've set the couples up.

It will be: Pacey/Jen Dawson/Andie and Joey/Jack!

Stay tuned for more and please read and review! I love reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm so happy people love my story! Once this one is over, I'll be starting on a P/J one so all you P/J fans look out for it!!

* * *

The Creekers were having yet another movie night at Dawson's. Pacey and Jen were curled up together on the floor next to the bed, while Dawson and Joey layed on the bed. Dawson had even invited Andie and Jack.

''So this is what we do all night. We watch movies?'' Jack questioned

''Yeah, sorry if this cuts into your party time. If you don't like it, leave.'' Joey said.

''Keep your shirt on Potter.'' Jack said.

''Hey, only I'm allowed to call her that.'' Pacey called.

Joey glared at Jack before turning her attention to the movie.

''I'm bored.'' Jack complained, glancing at Joey. He loved getting her riled up.

''That's it, I'm out of here. By everyone.'' Joey said, jumping up and going out the window.

Jack smirked and Andie hit his arm.

''What?'' Jack asked innocently.

* * *

Dawson was working on his script when Joey climbed through his window the next day.

''What are you doing here? I thought Bessie needed you to work today.'' Dawson asked.

''She does, but there are hurricane warnings so we came over here.'' Joey said.

The door opened and Jen walked in.

''Your dad invited me and Grams here to wait out the storm. Then he boarded up our house. I'm stuck here with you guys.'' she said.

''Aww poor Jen.'' Joey kidded.

''So, you guys always do this?'' Jen asked, sitting on Dawson's bed.

''Yeah, Joey's family comes over and so does Pacey and we normally just watch movies like any other time.'' Dawson said.

''Speaking of Pacey, if he wants to come here, he'd better hurry. I heard this storm is getting worse.'' Joey commented.

''He told me he had beach duty with Doug. I don't know when he's supposed to be here.'' Dawson replied.

* * *

''Why did I have to come here with you? Why couldn't you have called one of your boyfriends.'' Pacey grumbled as him and Doug closed up the beach to tourisits.

''I'm not gay, Pacey. I figured you could do something productive with your life.'' Doug told him.

They reached the old beach house and began to close it up.

''Doug, no one lives here. Why do we have to close it?'' Pacey wondered.

''The couple who own it use it for the summer. They would be very angry if it was destoryed.'' Doug said.

Finally Doug was done boarding it up and just as they turned to leave, a huge gust of wind had them holding on to the poles.

''Damn, we were out here to long. We won't beat the storm home, we'll need to wait it out here.'' Doug said, as he pulled the board off the door.

''You're not serious!'' Pacey exclaimed.

''Get in!'' Doug yelled and Pacey hurried inside as Doug pulled the board over the door.

* * *

''Where is Pacey?'' Jen asked worridly.

''Don't be scared Jen. He's with Doug, they probably had to find shelter or something.'' Joey said, trying to assure her friend.

''Your right.'' Jen said, still nervous.

''So you guys want to watch a movie?'' Dawson asked.

''No but what happened after I left movie night?'' Joey asked.

''Jack actually shut up and watched the movie.'' Jen told her.

''So he was doing all that to get me upset!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Looks like it.'' Dawson said.

''That jerk.'' Joey muttered.

''Joey, is there something up with you and Jack?'' Jen asked.

''What do you mean?'' Joey asked nervously.

''I mean do you like him or something?'' Jen asked.

Joey was saved from answering by Gale's call from downstairs, asking if they wanted something to eat.

''I'll go get us some snacks.'' Joey said, hurrying out the door.

Jen and Dawson smilied at each other.

''We're getting to the bottom of this we she gets back.'' Dawson said.

Jen nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pacey and Doug were huddled up in the living room of the beach house.

''We're lucky there people keep this place up to date. We've got food, blankets, everything to help us wait out the storm.'' Doug said.

''Whatever.'' Pacey said.

''Are you hungry?'' Doug asked.

''No.'' Pacey said.

''Look, I understand you're upset but..''

''No Doug, you don't understand. See right now, I could be at the Leery's actually enjoying my self. I could be watching a movie and listen as Joey and Dawson disect it while I make out with my girlfriend. You don't understand at all Doug.'' Pacey said.

''I didn't know you had a girlfriend.'' Doug said, surprised.

''It's shocking huh? That someone actually cares about me and doesn't think I'm a loser?'' Pacey asked.

''No, it's just why didn't you say anything?'' Doug asked.

''Like you would even care.'' Pacey said walking into the kitchen.

Doug sighed.

* * *

Joey walked back into Dawson's room, happily seeing them watching a movie. As she sat on the bed, Dawson turned off the movie as Jen jumped up to shut the door.

''Now, Josephine Potter do you like Jack Mcphee?'' Dawson questioned.

''What makes you think I like him?'' Joey asked.

''You guys flirt with each other all the time.'' Jen said.

''We don't flirt we fight. Pacey and I fight all the time but you guys aren't accusing me of liking him.'' Joey said.

''That's because you and Pacey are like siblings. Jack is new and totally cute and has seemed to take an interest in you.'' Jen said.

''Let's not forget the fact that you were quite jealous of him flirting with Nellie Olsen.'' Dawson added.

''I do not like Jack Mcphee at all!'' Joey exclaimed.

Dawson and Jen smirked at each other before turning the movie back on.

* * *

Doug walked into the kitchen and saw Pacey sitting at the table.

''Pacey, I don't think you're a loser. No one does.'' Doug said.

''You and pop, the whole family really, get on my case so many times. I'm not like my brother, the golden boy, so I don't deserve anything. I'm the black sheep, the loser. Save your breath Doug, I know what I am.'' Pacey said.

''That's why I had you come help me. Pacey, lately I've been thinking about how you and I don't get along. I want to change that. You're my little brother and I don't think your a loser. I just figured it was part of our relationship. You insult me, I insult you. You call me gay, I call you stupid. It goes hand in hand. I'm sorry if you thought I really meant what I said.'' Doug told him.

''So you wanted us to bond? You bring me out here where I could die because you wanted to bond?'' Pacey asked.

''Shut up little brother, you wouldn't have died. You always make jokes when I'm trying to be serious.'' Doug said, walking back into the living room.

Pacey could tell he had annoyed his brother, he followed him.

''My girlfriend is Jen Lindley.'' Pacey told Doug, sitting next to him on the couch.

''Evelyn Ryan's granddaughter?'' Doug asked.

Pacey nodded.

''So she likes you huh?'' Doug asked, chucking slightly.

''Yes she does and before you begin to laugh, remember. I actually have a girlfriend.'' Pacey said.

Doug glared at him.

''Hey, I think the storms letting up.'' Doug said, going to the window.

Sure enough the hurricane was slowly ending.

''Is it safe to leave?'' Pacey asked.

''Pretty soon.'' Doug told him.

* * *

As the storm ending, Dawson, Joey and Jen went to sit on Dawson porch, watching as Mitch tore the boards off the Jen's house.

''This was fun. It makes me look forward to hurricanes. I just hope Pacey is all right.'' Jen said, worridly.

''I'm sure he's fine.'' Dawson said, just as a police cruiser pulled into his driveway and Pacey stepped out.

''Pacey!'' Jen cried, running to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Pacey chuckled as he caught his balance.

''Missed me much?'' he asked.

''Shut up.'' Jen said, burying her face into his shoulder.

''See you little brother.'' Doug called pulling away.

''Who was that and where were you.'' Jen asked pulling away.

''That was my brother and I'll tell you everything over some hot cocoa.'' Pacey said.

Jen smilied, taking his hand and pulling hin to her house.

''Well I should get going Dawson.'' Joey said standing up as Bessie and Bodie made their way outside to their truck.

''See you Joey.'' Dawson called waving, before going back inside.

* * *

AN- Sorry for the lack of Jack and Andie but they will make an apperance in the next chapter. I hope you liked this one!


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Wow two chaps in one days. Hope you enojy this one. Total Joey/Jack interaction. Enjoy!

* * *

Jen and Pacey were in her room taking full advantage to Gram's bible club to make out. As Pacey's hand started to go under her shirt, Jen stopped him

''Pacey wait.'' Jen said, sitting up.

''What's wrong?'' Pacey asked.

''Grams will be home soon.'' she said, getting off her bed.

'''Right.'' Pacey said.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Jen asked.

''Whenever we start to have these make out sessions, Grams will always be coming home soon.'' Pacey said, walking downstairs, Jen right behind him.

''Well excuse me for not wanting Grams to catch us doing something.'' Jen said.

''That's not the only thing you don't want.'' Pacey muttered.

''That's it get out.'' Jen said, holdng the door open and slamming it as he left.

* * *

''So he just left?'' Joey asked.

She was working the Ice House when Jen came in to tell her about Pacey.

''I mean, I want it too. But I don't know if I'm ready. Pacey accused me of not wanting him.'' Jen said.

''Do you want him?'' Joey asked.

''Yes! Whenever we're together I feel this sexual tension between us.'' Jen said.

''Talk to him Jen, tell him what you're feeling. He'll come around.'' Joey said.

''Thanks Jo.'' Jen said, leaving.

* * *

Jack came in to start his shift.

''Hey Joey.'' he said.

''What are you doing here?' Joey asked.

''Bessie asked me to come in, she said she wasn't feeling too hot.'' Jack said.

''Great, I get to spend time with you.'' she said, sarcasticly.

''Aren't you worried about your sister?'' Jack asked.

''She's pregnant Jack, she never feels too hot.'' Joey said, just as the phone began to ring.

''Ice house, how may I help you?'' Joey asked.

''Joey, I'm at the hospital. Mr. Leery had to drive me.'' Bessie said.

''What, hospital. Bessie what are you talking about?'' Joey asked, catching Jacks attention.

''I'm in labor Joey.'' Bessie said.

''But it's a month early.'' Joey said.

''I know that. I've got yo go Joey.'' Bessie said, hanging up.

Joey slowly hung up the phone.

''Is everything ok?'' Jack asked.

''Bessie's in labor a month early.'' Joey said. ''I've got to go be with her.''

''Come on, we'll close up and I'll take you.'' Jack said.

They quickly closed up and headed to the hospital in Jack's car.

''Thanks.'' Joey said quietly.

Jack smilied.

* * *

Jack and Joey arrived at the hospital and Joey ran up to the nurses desk.

''I'm lookng for Bessie Potter.'' Joey said.

''Room 201, maternity ward.'' the nurse said.

Joey thanked her and her and Jack got in the elevator.

Just as they were stepping out, Bessie was being rolled down the hallway.

''Joey what are you doing here?'' Bessie cried.

''Jack drove me. What's going on?'' she asked.

''I need an emergency C-section. The doctors are taking me to the operating room now.'' Bessie said, as she was wheeled down the hall.

Jack put a comforting arm around Joey and she leaned up against him.

''Come on, let's get you to the waiting room.'' he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jen went to look for Pacey, she found him at Screen Play Video.

''Hey.'' she said, walking to the counter.

''Hey. I'm sorry about how I acted. It's just, being around you has this weird sexual tension and it's frustrating. I want you Jen, so bad. But I do not want to pressure you at all. I care about you way too much to do that. So when and if you want to, we will.'' Pacey said.

''Thanks for being so understanding Pacey.'' Jen said.

''Welcome.'' he said leaning over the counter to kiss her.

After they broke apart, Jen said

''Want to come over later?''

''Sure, when I'm done with me shift.'' he said.

Jen smilied and left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital.

''Here you go.'' Jack said, handing Joey a cup a coffee.

''Thanks.'' she said, taking a sip.

''You ok?'' he asked, sitting next to her.

"Im fine, just scared. She's got to be ok. Bessie's all I have.'' Joey told him.

''I sure she'll be fine.'' Jack said

They spotted the doctor coming their way and stood up.

''How's Bessie?'' Joey asked.

''She lost a lot of blood in labor and is pretty critical right now.'' he said.

''And the baby?'' Jack asked.

''Seeing as he was premature, his lungs aren't fully developed. He's been put in an incubator and we'll observe him for a few days. I'll let you know how your sister is soon.'' the doctor said, leaving.

Joey stood there in shock.

''Jo?'' Jack asked.

Suddenly, she began to fall forward, Jack catching her before she could hit the floor.

''Shh. It's gonna be ok. They'll be ok.'' he whispered into her hair as Joey cried on his shoulder.

* * *

After his shift, Pacey walked over to Jen's house. She let him in.

''Where's Grams?'' he asked.

''She went over to a friends to play cards.'' Jen said leading the way to her bedroom.

All the way home, Jen thought about her decision. She decided she wanted to take the next step with Pacey. She wanted him, cared about him. She was ready.

''Should I go?'' he asked nervously as Jen closed the door.

''You said that when and if I was ready we would. Well I'm ready.'' Jen told him as she began to unbutton his shirt.

''Jen.'' Pacey said.

''I want this. I want you. I'm ready Pacey.'' Jen said, looking into his eyes as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

She leaned up to kiss him slowly as they walked to her bed.

* * *

Jack Joey sat on a couch in the waiting room. Joey's head was on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

''I'm scared.'' she said, in a small voice.

''I know Joey, but it's gonna be ok.'' he said, kissing the top of her head.

''Miss Potter?'' the doctor asked, walking into the room.

''Yes?'' Joey asked standing up.

''Her sister is doing great and your nephew is looking good. All signs point to you being able to take him home soon. Would you like to see your sister?'' he asked.

Joey nodded and turned to Jack.

''Thanks for everything.'' Joey said.

Jack smilied at her and hugged her.

''No sweat.'' he said.

Joey smilied before following the doctor to her sister's room.

* * *

Bessie looked up as Joey came in.

''I'm glad you came.'' Bessie said.

''Well when I got your call, I had too. Jack and I closed up and he dorve me here. He's down in the waiting room.'' Joey said.

''That was nice of him. I'm glad you had someone to lean on.'' Bessie said.

She yawned.

''You're tired. I'll be back later Bess. Get some sleep.'' Joey said kissing the top of her head and leaving.

* * *

Joey came into the waitng room just as Dawson came in.

''I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier.'' Dawson said, hugging her.

''It's ok. Jack was here to help me.'' Joey said.

''I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later.'' Jack said, squeezing Joey's hand before leaving.

''Dawson.'' Joey said

''Yeah?'' he asked.

''I like Jack.'' Joey finally admited. After everything he had done for her today, Joey couldn't keep it in anymore. She liked Jack Mcphee!

''It's about time.'' Dawson said

Joey laughed, happy to have a reason to laugh again.

* * *

Jen lay in bed, cuddled up to Pacey side as he slept. They did it, they took the next step and it was amazing. She had never felt this way before. Pacey was definatly someone she could fall for.

It scared the hell out of her.

Pacey woke up and saw Jen watching him.

''What's up?'' he asked.

''Nothing.'' she said, forcing a smile.

''You're beautiful.'' he told her.

Jen felt herself blush. No guy had ever said that afterwards.

''Thanks.'' she said shyly.

He smilied and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Yeah, she could definatly fall and it scared her.

* * *

AN- Ok that's chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Look forward to chapter 8!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Hi I"m BACK!! Here is chapter 8. ENJOY!!

* * *

Dawson was watching T.V when Joey climbed into his room that night.

''What's up Jo?'' he asked.

''The baby is crying and keeping me up all night. Can I crash?'' she asked.

''Sure.'' Dawson said, throwing back the covers.

''Thanks.'' Joey said, lying on the bed.

''Hey Jo, can I ask you something?'' Dawson asked.

''Sure.'' Joey mumbled, seconds away from sleep.

''What do you think of Andie?'' he asked, looking over at her.

He saw her fast asleep.

''Goodnight Joey.'' he said, drifting off.

* * *

Pacey walked into school looking all over for the familer blonde.

''Hey Pace.'' Joey said walking over to him.

''Hey Jo, have you seen Jen. I can't find her.'' Pacey said.

''No, I haven't. Sorry Pacey.'' she said.

''It's cool.'' Pacey told her walking to his locker.

As he was putting his books away, he spotted her walking down the hall.

''Hey Jen!'' he called, closing his locker and running after her.

Was it his imagination or did she start to walk faster?

''Jen!'' he called again.

This time is wasn't his imagination. Jen practicly ran down the hall to avoid him.

* * *

Pacey walked into the boys locker room to get ready for gym.

''Hey Pacey, you ok?'' Jack asked from his locker.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Pacey said.

''Cool, today we're playing some B-Ball.'' Jack said, imitating shooting a ball into a net.

''Don't do that.'' Pacey told him as they walked into the gym.

''Hey Witter, where's your slut of a girlfriend.'' one of the guys in their class shouted.

Pacey turned around fast.

''What did you say.'' he said.

''I said, where's your girlfriend. You know, the slut from New York.'' he said.

Pacey saw red and was about to go after him when Jack stopped him.

''Don't. That's Cliff Elliot, he's just mad because Jen wouldn't go out with him.'' he told Pacey.

''Hey Mcphee, where's that Potter trash?'' one of Cilff's friends shouted.

Jack stopped holding Pacey back as he ran to the guy and started punching him. Pacey followed suit going after Cliff.

The gym teacher only saw Pacey and Jack attack the boys and quickly pulled them off.

''Witter, Mcphee, detention for both of you this Saturday, now go to the office!'' he shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Jen and Joey were sitting in Science class and Joey was trying to find out what was bugging Jen. She passed a note to her.

_Why are you avoiding Pacey?_

Jen quickly wrote something and passed it back.

_I'm not avoiding him._

Joey wrote something and passed it back.

_Then why did you run from him in the hallway?_

Jen was about to write back when the techer grabbed the note form her hand.

''Note passing ladies? This is not the class for notes. You can both think about it in Saturday detention.'' she said.

The girls groaned.

* * *

Andie was in her health class bored out of her mind.

''Do you think people with severe mental problems need to take medication or should be put away?'' The techer asked.

Andie froze.

''I think crazy people should be put in a looney bin, that way, we as citizens, wouldn't have to worry about the dangers.'' one kid said.

''Very good.'' the techer said.

''Good? You think that was a good response? Just because someone is in a bad emtional place, we need to forget them? You think you're the only one who matters in this situation? These ''crazy people'' as you put it,. aren't exactly living the best life either. They go through life, every day being a struggle to them. So if you think they belon gin a looney bin, then you can go to hell!'' Andie scremed.

The class was deadly silent.

''Miss Mcphee, there is no place here for that kind of language. Please leave and have a Saturday dentention to cool off.'' the teacher said.

* * *

Dawson Leery ran down the hallway to his 4th hour, trying to beat the bell. He ran faster and faster, his classroom in sight. Suddenly, he felt his books fly out of his arms and stopped to pick them up. As he grabbed the last one, he heard the bell echo down the hall. He was late, his perfect record in shambles.

Dawson walked into class and the teacher immdiatly wrote him up and gave him Saturday detention.

* * *

Saturday arrvied and the six all met in the library, shocked at seeing each other there.

Ms. Tringle walked in.

''Welcome to Saturday detention. Here is where you will think about what caused you to be here. There will be no loud music, no leaving your seats and no leaving the libray unless I say you may. Goodbye.'' she said leaving.

''Thank god she's gone.'' Jen said.

Everyone agreed.

''So why is everyone in detention?'' Andie asked.

''I was tardy to Mr. Jone's class.'' Dawson said.

''Joey I were caught passing notes.'' Jen said.

''Jack, Pacey why are you guys here?'' Andie asked.

''Why are you, Mcphee?'' Pacey asked.

''I told someone to go to hell in class.'' Andie said.

Everyone starred at her.

''Now what did you guys do?'' Andie asked again.

''Who wants to play a game?'' Jack asked instead of answering.

''Like Truth or Dare?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah lets play!'' Andie exclaimed.

''Ok then, Jen truth or dare?'' Pacey asked.

''Truth.'' Jen said.

''Why have you been avoidng me?'' Pacey asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

Jen was taken aback.

'''Pacey, this is neither the time, nore the place to be talking about that.'' Jen said.

''Right, well when you do feel like talking to your boyfriend, unless you just don't want me to be that anymore, then come find me.'' Pacey said, standing up and walking to the corner of the library. Jen sighed and followed him.

''Should we keep playing?'' Jack asked.

Everyone glared at him.

* * *

Jen found Pacey sitting by the older books. She sat down next to him.

''I'm sorry for avoiding you.'' she said.

''Why are you. Did I do something wrong. Does this have something to do with sex? Are you breaking up with me?'' Pacey asked, quietly.

''No, yes, and no.'' Jen said. ''You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you're perfect, which is part of the problem.''

Pacey looked up puzzled.

''When I was in New York Pace, I dated a lot of guys, I slept with a lot of guys. But no guys has ever been able to make me feel this way. When I'm with you Pace, I'm happy. I feel amazing when I'm with you. Having sex was a decision that I wanted and was ready for. What scared me so much was the fact that I can fall for you Pacey and it scares me because I've never felt this strongly about someone.'' Jen said.

''I've never felt this way either Jen, but you and me, we're good for each other.'' Pacey told her.

''Yea we are.'' Jen said, leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

The group looked up as Pacey and Jen walked over hand in hand.

''I take it you guys are ok?'' Joey asked.

''Yep, we're great.'' Jen said, smiling.

''Ok it's your turn Jen.'' Andie reminded her.

''Jack, Truth or Dare?'' Jen asked.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to kiss Joey for 10 seconds on the lips.'' Jen said.

''What?'' they exclaimed together.

''Come on do it!'' Andie insisted.

Jack and Joey slowly walked over to each other. Jack rested his hand on her waist while her hand went to his shoulder. They slowly inched their heads toward each other and pressed their lips together.

Dawson and Jen grinned as the kiss becamse more heated.

''10.'' Jen called out but Jack and Joey were lost in the kiss.

''Should we leave?'' Pacey asked.

Finally they broke apart and looked at each other. Suddenly Joey looked away and when to sit down, glaring at Jen in the process.

''Your turn Jack.'' Dawson said.

''Someone else go.'' Jack said.

''Ok I will. Pacey Truth or Dare?'' Andie asked.

''Truth.'' he said.

''Why are you and Jack in detention?'' Andie asked.

Pacey looked at Jack who shrugged. He took and deep breath.

''In gym today, a couple of guys said some stuff.'' he said.

''Like what?'' Jen asked.

''Cliff Elliot called you a slut and one of his friends called Joey Potter trash.'' Jack said.

''So me and Jackers over there were a little upset. The coach had to pull us off the guys.'' Pacey said.

Jen kissed Pacey.

''You did that for me?'' Joey asked Jack.

''I didn't like what they were saying about you.'' Jack said.

Joey felt herself blush and quickly turned away.

''So I guess it's my turn.'' Pacey said, breaking his kiss with Jen. ''Truth or Dare Dawson?''

''Dare.'' he said.

''I dare you to kiss Andie on the lips for 15 seconds.'' Pacey said.

Andie blushed and she and Dawson kissed.

After 15 seconds they pulled away but before anyone could say anything, Ms. Tringle walked in.

''Detetnion is over, you may go now.'' she said.

Everyone grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

Pacey dropped Jen off at her house, promising to call her later and walked over to Dawson's.

''Jack really punched that guy?'' Joey asked the moment he entered Dawson's room.

''Yeah he did. Why, do you like him or something?'' Pacey asked.

Dawson laughed as Joey blushed and buried her head in a pillow.

''You like Jackers!'' Pacey exclaimed.

''Pacey, leave her alone. Why did you dare me to kiss Andie anyway?'' Dawson asked.

''I felt like it.'' Pacey said. He knew Andie had a small crush on his friend, thanks to Jack, and didn't want to spill the beans.

Dawson rolled his eyes and started the movie. Joey pulled her head out form the pillow and glared at Pacey.

''Not a word.'' she said.

Pacey smilied.

* * *

''So you and Joey were really into that kiss.'' Andie said. ''I don't think I've ever seem you beat someone up for a girl before.''

''What are you getting at?'' Jack asked.

''You like her, don't you?'' Andie asked.

''Yeah, I do. You like Dawson don't you?'' Jack asked.

''A little.'' Andie admitted.

Jack grinned and playfully ruffled her hair.

''Looks like Capeside gave both of us some romance huh?'' Jack asked.

* * *

So that was chapter 8 did you like it?? If you did tell me, if you didn't tel me.

Just reveiw pretty please with suger and a cherry on top!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9!!

* * *

Pacey and Jen were snuggled up on her bed watching a movie. The two had decided to host their own movie night for just them. The movie was forgotten, however, as they started to kiss.

''This is nice.'' Jen said puliing away from him.

''Yeah it is.'' Pacye said kissing her back.

Suddenly the phone rang and Jen answered it.

''Hello?'' she asked.

''Jenny?'' someone asked.

''Who is this?'' she asked.

''It's me Billy.'' he said.

Jen gasped and quickly hung up the phone.

''You ok?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah, wrong number.'' Jen told him.

They settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

The next day Jen and Pacey were by her locker talking. The bell rang and Jen kissed him goodbye and walked down the hallway, stopping as she saw him.

''Billy, what are you doing here?'' Jen asked.

''I came here to see you Jenny.'' he said.

''Leave me alone.'' Jen shouted running to class.

* * *

After school at the Ice House, Joey and Jack were acting awkward around each other. Dawson, Andie, Jen, and Pacey all sat at the counter watching them amusidly.

''How long you think this will go on?'' Pacey asked.

''Jenny!'' they heard someone shout from the doorway and all turned around to see some guy heading over to them. They were shocked when Jen spoke up.

''Go home Billy.'' Jen said.

''What, no place in you heart for your ex-boyfriend?'' Billy asked.

''No Billy, goodbye.'' Jen said, grabbing Pacey's hand and leaving.

She led him over to a bench over looking the water.

''Who is that?'' Pacey asked.

''My ex the one I got caught in my parents bed with.'' Jen told him.

''What is he doing here?'' Pacey asked.

''I don't know. But he won't go away until I talk to him. Please Pace, just let me get rid of him.'' Jen pleaded.

''Do what you have to to get rid of him.'' Pacey said kissing her softly.

* * *

Pacey walked back into the Ice House without Jen.

''Where did that guy go?'' he asked.

''He went to find Jen. Where is she?'' Joey asked.

''She went for a walk. She'll be ok.'' Pacey said.

''Hey did anyone else hear about the beach party they're throwing?'' Jack asked.

''No.'' was the respond.

''We should all go.'' Jack said.

''Count me in Jackers.'' Pacey said.

''Me too.'' Joey said, smiling at him.

''I'll go.'' Andie said.

''Me too.'' Dawson said.

* * *

Jen walked along the beach, trying to figure out what to do when Billy walked over to her.

''Hey Jen.'' he said.

''Why did you come here?'' Jen asked.

''I missed you. I had to see you again.'' Billy said.

''I'm trying to start over. I have new friends and a new boyfriend. Go home Billy please.'' Jen said.

''No, not until I'm sure.'' he said.

''Sure of what?'' Jen asked.

Billy kissed her. Jen felt herself go back to New York, remembering her past, her old life. Suddenly Pacey's face flashed before her eyes and she pushed him away.

''Go home Billy.'' she said, running away.

* * *

At the beach party the 5 went off in different directions. Joey and Jack were walking to the porch.

''Boy this is fun.'' Joey said, sarcasticly.

''Yeah it is.'' Jack said. ''You want something to drink?'' Jack asked.

''Sure. Thanks.'' Joey said.

Jack walked over to the drinks but was stopped by a familer voice.

''Jack Mcphee don't you look good.'' Nellie Olson shouted.

''Hi Nellie.'' Jack said.

''Come with me.'' she said and Jack felt himself being pulled away.

Joey was looking at the beach when she saw Jack and Nellie walking along. She felt her heart fall into her stomach.

''You want something to drink?'' the blonde guy asked.

Joey was too upset to care.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Joey said.

* * *

Dawson found Andie completely wasted.

''Andie, is that you?'' he asked.

''Dawson hi. Oh my God you are so much cuter in this light.'' Andie said, giggling slightly.

''Andie, let's get you home.'' he said, taking her arm and leading her away.

* * *

Jen walked on the beach looking for Pacey.

''Jen?'' she heard him call and ran over to him gluing her lips to his.

''Miss me much?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah well.'' Jen said.

''Jenny.'' Billy called walking over.

''Can't you take a hint man. She doesn't want you.'' Pacey told him.

''Then why did she let me kiss her?'' Billy asked.

''Jen?'' Pacey asked her.

She looked away from him and Pacey felt his heart break in two.

''Fine, be with him. See if I care.'' Pacey said walking away.

* * *

Jack saw Joey go onto to the beach with some blonde guy he couldn't regonize. He quickly walked away from Nellie and ran over to them. The guy was pushing his tongue into Joey's mouth.

''Get away from her!'' Jack yelled.

''Make me punk.'' the guy said, turning toward him.

Jack punched him out and ran to catch Joey as she fell.

''You're my hero Jack.'' she said.

* * *

Jack slowly carried Joey into the living room and layed her down on the couch.

''Why did you get so drunk today Jo?'' he asked as he tucked her in.

''You ditched me.'' Joey said in a small voice.

''I'm sorry Jo, I shouldn't have. I didn't want to anyway. I was having more fun with you.'' Jack said.

Joey smlied and leaned up, kissing him softly. She slowly broke away and sank back onto the couch.

Jack touched his lips slightly and smilied.

''Sweet dreams Jo.'' he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

Dawson was having a hard time getting Andie into her front door.

''Dawson stop.'' Andie shouted.

''What's wrong?'' Dawson asked, fearful she was going to get sick again.

''I really like you. I mean really. I wanna go out with you and even kiss you.'' she said, slurring slightly on her words.

''That's nice Andie.'' he said, just as a car pulled up. It was Jack.

''Thank God, get over here and help me with your sister!'' Dawson shouted.

Jack ran over and helped get Andie inside and in bed.

''Thanks for bringing her home.'' Jack said, as he walked Dawson out the door.

''No sweat man. See you.'' Dawson called.

* * *

Jen sat in her dock over looking the water.

''Hey.'' she heard a voice say and saw Pacey walking to her, sitting down next to her.

''Hi.'' Jen said.

''Where's Billy?'' Pacey asked.

''He went home.'' Jen told him.

''There's more.'' Pacey stated.

Jen took a deep breath.

''All my life in New York, I needed someone to lean on. I always had a boyfriend, never guys who were just friends unless you count the gay ones. When I came here, I said to myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone. I promised myself. Then I met you and the promise didn't matter. You're an amazing guy Pacey and I have loved every minute with you but I need to be by myself for a while. Billy reminded me of that promise.'' Jen said

''You're breaking up with me?'' Pacey asked.

''I need to do this Pacey. I hope you understand.'' Jen said.

''No I don't understand Jen. You come to my small town, you make me feel as if someone can finally care about me and then you dump me?'' Pacey cried.

Jen didn't know what to tell him.

''Goodbye Jen.'' Pacey said, standing up.

''This isn't how I wanted us to end Pacey.'' Jen cried.

''But you did want us to end.'' Pacey said quietly, walking away.

Jen slowly began to cry.

* * *

Go on hate me for breaking them up but before you threaten you'll never read this story again, remember I always have HAPPY endings!!

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Joey woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. She quickly took some asprin and was about to go back to bed when she spotted a familer figure on her dock. Joey got dressed and quickly went outside.

''Hey Pace.'' she said, slowly approching the boy on the dock.

''Hey Jo.'' he said.

''You ok? You only come to my dock when you're misriable.'' Joey said, sitting down next to him.

Knowing Dawson and Pacey her whole life had helped Joey learn their moods. She could read their eyes and know exactly what they were feelings. When Pacey turned to her, she could read every ounce of pain in his eyes.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''Jen dumped me.'' Pacey said, quietly.

Joey was silent, she didn't know what to say.

''Why?'' she finally asked.

''Apparently, she needs space from any guy. She decided this before she moved here and met me. I wish she would have told me the truth.'' Pacey said, standing up.

Joey jumped and hugged him, hoping to take away the pain. He started to cry.

''I thought cared about me. She made me feel loved for the first time in my life.'' Pacey said.

Joey just held him as he cried.

* * *

The next day in school, Dawson, Andie, Jack, and Jen were all hanging out on the steps when Pacey and Joey walked up. Jen took one look at him before excusing herself and leaving. The rest figured Pacey would go after her so they could make out, but everyone was shocked when he sat down next to Dawson. Joey went inside and grabbed Andie's arm, making her follow.

''Why aren't you going inside?'' Dawson asked.

''Jen and I broke up.'' Pacey said.

''I'm sorry man.'' Jack said.

''You guys up for a little road trip to Boston?'' Pacey asked.

''Right now?'' Dawson asked.

''Yeah.'' Pacey said standing up. ''We can take the Witter Wagoneer.''

''I'm gain. Anything to get away from school.'' Jack said, standing up.

''Come on Dawson.'' Pacey said.

Dawson stood up.

''Ok I'll go.'' he said.

They boys walked over to the station wagon and sped off.

* * *

Joey and Andie looked all over for Jen, finally going into the girls bathroom.

''Jen are you in here?'' Joey asked.

A stall opened and Jen stepped out.

''You don't hate me for dumping Pacey?'' Jen asked.

''No, I'm a little angry and kind of surprised but you're my friend Jen.'' Joey said.

''Why did you dump him?'' Andie asked.

''I don't wanna talk about it, espically here.'' Jen said.

''Then lets leave.'' Joey said standing up.

''Yeah right, where can we go?'' Jen asked.

''Dawson's house. Both his parents are at work and Dawson is here at school. We'd have it all to ourselves.'' Joey said.

''Come on Jen.'' Andie said.

''Alright, let's go.'' Jen said.

The girls left the bathroom and the school.

* * *

The boys were heading toward Boston.

''So did everyone enjoy the beach party?'' Pacey asked.

''I did.'' Jack said smiling.

''I didn't.'' Dawson said.

''Why didn't you?'' Jack asked.

''Well before I could meet anyone, I found your drunk sister and had to take her home.'' Dawson said. ''She threw up in my parents car and then told me she liked she or something.''

''Andie said that?'' Pacey asked.

''Yeah. Speaking of Andie, why weren't you watching her Jack?'' Dawson asked.

''I don't need to babysit my sister ok. I had to take care of Joey.'' Jack said.

''What about Joey?'' Pacey asked.

''Some guy was hitting on her, she was drunk. So I punched the guy and took her home.'' Jack said. ''How about you Pacey?''

''Well I found out Jen kissed her ex-boyfriend.'' Pacey said.

* * *

''So how did everyone enjoy the beach party?'' Andie asked.

''I remember getting drunk and Jack punching out some guy.'' Joey said.

''I remember Pacey finding out Billy kissed me and I let him.

''Well I remember getting wasted and Dawson helping home.'' Andie said.

''Sounds like we all had a blast.'' Joey said, sarcasticly. ''I'm gonna put in a movie and make popcorn.''

Joey chose E.T. and as is rewround, went to make popcorn.

* * *

The boys parked outside a pool hall and went inside. Pacey ordered some drinks while Dawson and Jack went to find a pool table. Pacey arrived with the drinks.

''So Jackers, I need to ask you something.'' Pacey said.

''Go for it.'' Jack said, taking the first shot.

''How do you feel about Potter?'' he asked.

''Why do you wanna know?'' Jack asked.

Pacey chuckled.

''I like you Jack, don't get me wrong here. You and I are good friends. But should you, in any way, shape, or form, hurt Joey, I will have to kick your ass. Now how do you feel about Jo?'' Pacey asked again.

''I like her ok. I like her sarcastic ways, I like her smile and I love to get on her nerves. I would love to ask her out.'' Jack said.

''So why don't you?'' Dawson asked, taking a shot.

''I don't want to get rejected. I wasn't completly honest with you guys earlier.'' Jack said.

* * *

''Joey can I ask you something?'' Andie questioned.

The movie was over and the girls were just hanging around.

''Sure.'' Joey said.

''How do you feel about Jack?'' Andie asked. ''As his sister, I have a right to know.''

Joey blushed.

''I really like him Andie. I've never really like a guy like him before.'' Joey said.

''Doy ou want him to ask you out?'' Andie asked.

''Yes,but don't tell him to please. Don't tell him anything I just told you.'' Joey pleaded.

''I won't I swear.'' Andie said. ''Can I ask you guys something?''

* * *

''What weren't you completly honest about?'' Pacey asked.

''When I brought Joey home last night, she kinda, in a drunken state, kissed me.'' Jack said.

Pacey looked up from where he was taking his shot.

''You're serious? Potter kissed you?'' he asked.

Jack nodded.

''Does she remember?'' Dawson asked.

''I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me if she has.'' Jack sighed.

''Well Dawson, you and I will need to solve this thing.'' Pacey said.

''Yea we will Pacey.'' Dawson agreed. ''Do you guys think Andie likes me?''

* * *

''Sure Andie, ask away.'' Jen said.

''Do you think Dawson likes me?'' Andie asked.

''Why, do you like him?'' Joey asked.

''A little. He's cute and sweet and funny and I just really like him.'' Andie admitted. ''You're his best friend Joey, do you think he likes me?'' Andie asked.

''I'm not really sure Andie.'' Joey said. ''But he'd be really stupid not to. I'll try to find out without being to obvious, I promsise.''

''Thanks Joey. Jen why did you break up with Pacey?'' Andie asked.

* * *

''Do you like her?'' Pacey asked.

''I don't know, maybe.'' Dawson said.

''Aww Dawson and Andie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.'' Pacey sang.

''Shut up.'' Dawson said, tossing a straw at him.

''Dawson, if you hurt her in anyway, I will be forced to kill you, you know that right?'' Jack asked, laying is poolstick down, the game completly forgotten.

''Yeah I know. I don't even know if I really like her. I like her as a friend but maybe not anything more.'' Dawson said.

''Hey Pacey, why did Jen dump you?'' Jack asked.

* * *

''I just need some time being by myself ya know. I need to be able to survive without a boyfriend be my side. I feel horrible that I hurt him but, I just needed to be alone.'' Jen said.

''That's crap. Give us the real reason Jen.'' Joey said.

''That is the real reason.'' Jen said.

''So we're supposed to believe that after all you guys have been through, you just now realize you wanna be alone?'' Joey asked.

''Yea Joey. God what's your problem?'' Jen asked.

''You're lying to us.'' Joey said.

''Jen give us the real reason. We won't tell Pacey.'' Andie said.

''I got scared ok. I've never felt so safe or so perfect with anyone before. Any time I've ever fallen in love, it ends horribly. I just can't let that happen between me and him ok!'' Jen shouted.

''You already hurt him Jen.'' Joey said.

''Yeah but at least it was just an in like relationship. If we had deeper feelings, then who knows that would have happened.'' Jen said. ''Please don't tell him guys.''

''We won't. I promise.'' Andie said.

''I promise too.'' Joey said.

Jeb smilied at them

* * *

''She told me she needed to be by herself without a boyfriend.'' Pacey said, shrugging. ''You guys want to head back home?'' Pacey asked.

''Sure.'' Jack said.

''Yeah.'' Dawson said.

They put their pool sticks away and left.

* * *

''All the Leery's will be home soon. We'd better split.'' Joey said, standing up.

The girls followed suit and all left through the window.

''This was fun. We should do it again.'' Andie said, once they were all back on the ground.

''Yeah, we should.'' Jen agreed.

Joey nodded.

''See you guys.'' Joey said, as Andie and Jen left. She climbed back up the ladder, waiting for Dawson to come home so they could talk. She hid in the closet.

* * *

After dropping Jack ff, Pacey drove him and Dawson to Dawson's house. They entered his room and sat down, Dawson on the bed, Pacey in the chair.

''Well Boston was fun.'' Dawson said.

''Yeah it was.'' Pacey said.

''You guys went to Boston!'' Joey exclaimed, jumping out of the closet, scaring the boys so much, Pacey fell out of his chair.

''Jesus, Potter, trying to give me a heart attack?'' Pacey asked.

''Sorry, but you guys went to Boston?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah, what about you Joey. Where were you?'' Dawson aksed holding up a piece of popcorn that was still fresh.

''Me, Jen, and Andie ditched to hang out here. We bonded.'' Joey said.

''Well so did we boys and we found out you and Jackers shared a little kiss.'' Pacey said.

''What are you talking about?'' Joey asked.

''Jack brought you home from the beach party drunk and you kissed him.'' Dawosn said.

''Oh My God! Oh My God!'' Joey exclaimed sitting down on the bed.

''What's the problem Potrer, you like him. Why are you so worried about a kiss?'' Pacey asked.

''I just am ok!'' Joey snapped.

''Whoa chill out Jo.'' Dawson said.

''Sorry.'' she mumbled.

''It's ok. I'll look past this.'' Pacey said.

Joey smirked and through a pillow at him.

* * *

Joey and Pacey left Dawson's together.

''You didn't happen to mention to anyone my break down did you?'' Pacey asked.

''No, that stays between you and me Pace. I wouldn't do that.'' Joey said.

''Thanks. Do you really like Jack?'' Pacey asked.

Joey blushed, giving him his answer.

''Aww Joey and Jack sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.'' Pacey sang.

''Don't make me push you in the creek.'' Joey said.

* * *

AN- I wanted to show people the close friendship Pacey and Joey shared in this story. They kid and banter but when it matters they are there for each other. If Pacey and Joey aren't going to be a couple in my stories, they are at least going to be best friends.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- I'm so happy that everyone is liking this fic! I have so many more ideas to come! I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!

* * *

Dawson, Joey, and Pacey were having a movie night in his room.

''Hey you guys know what tomorrow is, don't ya?'' Dawson asked.

''Friday! The weekend shall comence!!'' Pacey shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

''Yes but what else about tomorrow?'' Dawson asked.

Joey and Pacey remained silent.

''It's Friday the 13th you guys. Our tradition. Any of this ringing a bell?'' Dawson asked.

''Of course how could we forget. Any plans tomorrow?'' Joey asked.

''I want to have a seance.'' Dawson said. ''I"m inviting Jack, Andie, and Jen.''

Hearing her name made Pacey freeze. Joey glared at Dawson.

''Unless you don't want me to?'' Dawson asked.

''No it's fine. I don't care.'' Pacey said, turning is attention back to the T.V.

''Way to go.'' Joey muttered to Dawson

* * *

**The next day**

Jen walked up to Joey at her locker.

''So, Dawson's having a seance?'' Jen asked.

''He always celebrates Friday the 13th with some sort of scary thing. It's normal.'' Joey said.

''He's inviting Jack.'' Jen reminded her.

''Yes, big deal.'' Joey said.

''Tell him you like him!'' Jen exclaimed.

''No.'' Joey said, closing her locker and walking to class.

''Why not?'' Jen asked.

''Because, I don't want to. How are you gonna feel about seeing Pacey?'' Joey asked, sitting down on their science table.

''It will be weird and awkward. I can't wait!'' Jen said, sarcasticly, sitting down too.

Joey smirked.

''Do you think Dawson would mind if I invited one more?'' Jen asked.

''Who would you invite?'' Joey asked.

''Cliff Elliot.'' Jen said.

''That jerk who said you were a New York slut? What are you thinking?'' Joey asked.

''He aplogized.'' Jen said.

''I thought you wanted to stay away from men.'' Joey reminded her.

Jen shrugged.

''It's just one date.'' she said.

''How do you think Pacey is going to feel about it?'' Joey asked.

The bell rang, stopping their conversation.

* * *

''So, Dawson's having a seance?'' Jack asked as him and Pacey got ready for gym.

''Yep. Apparently Friday the 13th is a new holiday.'' Pacey said.

''So you guys do this every year?'' Jack wondered.

''Not a seance but yeah. Dawson thinks of something ''scary'' and we do it. Joey's gonna be there.'' Pacey reminded him.

''Your point?'' Jack asked.

''Tell her you like her. Ask her out. She might say yes.'' Pacey said, throwing him a basketball as they stepped onto the court.

''I doubt she'd say yes Pacey.'' Jack said, taking a shot and sinking a basket.

''She kissed you, remember?'' Pacey asked.

''She was drunk.'' Jack reminded him.

''They say when you're drunk, you tell the truth. In this case she showed you the truth.'' Pacey said, getting ready to take a shot.

''What about Jen?'' Jack asked, as Pacey threw the ball, the question causing him to miss the net completly.

''What about her?'' Pacey asked, taking another shot, sinking the ball.

''She'll be there, won't she?'' Jack asked.

''Can we please just play basketball?'' Pacey asked, annoyed.

''Sure.'' Jack said.

* * *

After school, Pacey drove him, Joey and Dawson to the grocery store to stock up on snack.

''Hey can you guys stay and watch the car?'' Pacey asked, pulling into the parking lot.

''Why?'' Joey asked.

''Cuz I can't exactly turn it off.'' Pacey said.

''Oh that's right. I forgot you steal it.'' Joey said.

''Hey, you don't steal from family. You borrow.'' Pacey said.

''Whatever.'' Joey said, rolling her eyes.

''So what am I buying?'' he asked

''Soda, chips, and dip.'' Dawson said.

''Shall I write it down?'' Joey asked.

''Your sarcasim isn't appreciated Potter.'' he said, getting out of the car and going inside.

''Did Jen tell you who she's inviting?'' Dawson asked.

''Yeah. I can't believe it. How's Pacey going to take this?'' Joey wondered.

''I don't know. He's the one who beat the crap out of Cliff in gym.'' Dawson said.

''Pacey does not deserve that. Jen tells him she doesn't want to date and then she brings Cliff?'' Joey said.

Suddenly, Pacey ran out of the store with some woman and they got in the car.

''Pacey what's going on?'' Dawson asked.

The answer was some guy running after them. He began to pound on the windows and roof.

''Pacey drive!'' Joey screamed.

He did and they belted out of the parking lot.

''Dawson, Joey meet Ursula.'' Pacey said, introducing the woman in the car.

They glared at him.

* * *

Andie and Jack sat on Dawson's proch waiting for him to get home. Mr. and Mrs. Leery said he would be home soon before they both left.

''So, this should be interesting.'' Andie said.

''Yeah, it will be a blast.'' Jack said.

''Of course you'd like it. Joey will be here.'' Andie said.

Before Jack could answer, Pacey pulled up. They watched as Joey got out, her whole body riged. Her arms were at her side, fists clenched. Her posture meant one thing.

Joey Potter was pissed off.

''Pacey Witter you could have gotten us killed!'' she screamed at him as he got out of the car with the food and drinks.

''Chill Potter.'' he said, walking to the house.

Dawson and some strange woman got out too.

''Andie, Jack meet Ursula.'' Pacey said, introducing his lady friend.

''Hi.'' Ursula said.

''Hi.'' they both said.

All six of them walked inside.

''Who's that?'' Andie asked Dawson.

''Some girl Pacey picked up in the grocery store.'' he replied.

''With an ex-boyfriend who tried to kill us.'' Joey added.

''Wow, when I go into the grocery store, the most I ever get is some cereal.'' Jack said.

* * *

Later that night Jen and Cliff walked over to Dawson's house.

''I hope Pacey doesn't try to kill me again.'' Cliff remarked.

''Be nice and he won't have to.'' Jen told him, knocking on the door.

Dawson answered it and ushered them inside.

''Ok you guys, everyone is here. We can now start.'' Dawson said as the three walked into the living room.

''Whoopie.'' Joey said, in her usual sarcastic way.

''Let's do this.'' Pacey said, walking into the living room with Ursula.

He stopped, seeing Cliff.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Jen invited me.'' Cliff said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Pacey looked at her but she avoided his gaze.

''Let's sit down you guys.'' Andie said, trying to end the tension in the room.

'Hi I'm Ursula.'' Ursula said, introducing herself to Jen and Cliff.

They all sat around Dawson's coffee table.

''So what do we do?'' Jack whispered.

''We call the sprits. Spirits can you hear us?'' Ursula asked in a spooky voice.

After a few mintues, Joey sighed.

''Nothing's happening.'' she said.

Suddenly the lights went out, causing everyone to scream.

''Dawson if this is part of some stupid joke tell me now.'' Joey said.

''I don't know what's happening you guys.'' Dawson said. ''Ok Jack and Joey, you guys go upstairs and look for flashlights. Andie and I will go check the circuit breaker outside. Pacey, you and Ursula go into the kitchen and look for candles.''

Everyone went to thier assigned posts.

* * *

Jack and Joey headed upstairs.

''This is creepy.'' Jack said.

''No kidding.'' Joey said.

They slowly walked up the stairs.

''Are you scared?'' he asked.

''No. Are you?'' Joey asked.

''No.'' he said.

Once upstairs they walked over to the hall closet. Joey opened it and something fell from the top shelf causing her to scream and jump into Jack's arms. He held her close, stroking her back.

''It's ok. It was just a pillow.'' he said, quietly.

Joey looked up and even in the darkness, she could see his wonderful brown eyes.

''I'm ok.'' she said, but she didn't step out of his embrace and didn't look away from his gaze.

''You sure?'' Jack asked, his face inching closer to hers.

''Yeah.'' Joey whispered, closing her eyes as their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

''So, you and the blonde have a history?'' Ursula asked as her and Pacey searched the kitchen.

''Yeah. We dated, she dumped me and now she's dating a guy that called her a slut.'' Pacey said.

''You're angry.'' Ursula stated.

''Not at all.'' he said, slamming a drawer shut.

Really?'' she asked.

''She told me she didn't want to date anyone. That's why she dumped me. So why is she going out with this jerk?'' Pacey asked.

''Maybe she knows she won't fall for him. Maybe she knows he's safe, unlike you, whom she probably fell for.'' Ursula told him.

''You think so?'' he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

''You didn't do this on purpose did you?'' Andie asked as Dawson tried to get the electricity back on.

''No, I didn't.'' he said.

''God Dawson, I bet you did. You are so annoying sometimes.'' Andie exclaimed.

''That's not what you said a few days ago.'' Dawson said.

''What are you talking about?'' Andie asked.

''When I brought you home from the beach party, in your drunken ramblings you said and I quote 'I really like you. I mean really. I wanna go out with you and even kiss you.''' Dawson told her.

''I said that?'' Andie said.

Dawson nodded.

''Oh my god!'' Andie exclaimed. She could feel herself blush.

Dawson chuckled.

''How come you remember it word for word?'' Andie asked.

It was Dawson's turn to blush.

''Well..'' Dawson started.

''Wait did you hear that?'' Andie asked.

Dawson was silent. He could hear a faint noise.

''Yeah. We should get inside.'' Dawson said, grabbing her hand and tugging her back quickly.

* * *

Jack and Joey broke apart slowly.

''Hi.'' he said.

''Hi.'' she said.

''So, that was nice.'' Jack said.

''Yeah I guess.'' Joey said, slowly breaking from his embrace.

''Um Joey. I need to tell you something.'' Jack said, nervously.

''What is it?'' Joey asked.

''Joey I...'' Jack said.

Suddenly they heard Andie and Jen screaming.

''What was that?'' Joey asked.

''I don't know. Come on.'' Jack said, leading the way downstairs.

* * *

''There's someone out there!'' Andie screamed as they heard a pounding on the door.

''Ursula I know you're in there!'' a voice shouted from outside just as Jack and Joey came downstairs.

''Who is that?'' Cliff asked.

''My boyfriend.'' Ursula said. ''Go away Eddie. My new man Pacey will beat you up.'' she shouted.

''Don't tell him that!'' Pacey exclaimed.

''Lock the doors.'' Dawson said.

Jack locked the back door while Cliff locked the front.

''That noise. It sounds like he's climbing the walls.'' Andie said.

''Eddie's not Spiderman.'' Ursula said.

''He's climbing the ladder.'' Jack said.

''He's going into your room.'' Joey finished for him.

They ran upstairs and looked into Dawson's room. They saw nothing.

''He's in.'' Pacey said.

They ran back downstairs, Andie, Jack, Ursula, and Cliff running into the living room.

''Go over to Grams house, call Doug.'' Dawson told Pacey.

He nodded and went to the door. As he opened it Eddie shot inside, wrapping his hands around Pacey's neck.

''You think you can steal my girl?'' Eddie asked.

''No sir.'' Pacey choked out.

Suddenly Jen appeared with a frying pan in hand and began hitting Eddie on the head with it.

''Stop!'' yelled Ursula, running to Eddie's defense.

Jen helped Pacey up.

''Are you ok?'' she asked.

He nodded and she hugged him tightly.

''Come on sweetie let's go. These kids are crazy. Bye I had a great time.'' Ursula said as they left.

Everyone walked into the hallway.

''Are you ok Pace?'' Joey asked.

He nodded. Jen, realizing she was still clinging to him, let go.

''Well Dawson as much fun as this has been, I'm leaving. Come on Cliff. See you guys.'' Jen said as she and Cliff left.

''Come on Jack, we're leaving too!'' Andie exclaimed. ''Bye Dawson. This was fun.''

Dawson kissed her cheek.

''Come back soon.'' he said.

Andie nodded blushing slighly.

''We will.''

Jack walked over to Joey.

''As I was saying upstairs, I like you Joey. I really do. I can't seem to get you out of my head. Will you go out with me?'' Jack asked.

Joey blushed bright red.

''I'd like that.'' she said quietly.

''See you later.'' Jack said, kissing her quickly and leaving with Andie.

''Well this was fun. You should pick up more girls in a grocery store Pacey.'' Dawson said. ''You guys wanna crash?'' he asked.

''I'll pass. I need to get the car home to Pop before he kills me.'' Pacey said.

''Me too. I'll see you later Dawson. Give me a ride home Pace?'' she asked.

''Sure thing Potter.'' he said.

They left Dawson's house and got in the car.

''You ok?'' Joey asked, as he started the car

''She invited Cliff, Jo.'' Pacey said.

''I know.'' Joey said.

''She said she didn't want to date. Did she just mean me?'' Pacey wondered.

He pulled up to Joey's house.

''For the record, Jen's made a mistake by breaking up with you. You're the best thing to happen to her since she's been here.'' Joey said, getting out of the car.

''Thanks Potter. Hope you have fun on your date with Jackers. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' Pacey said.

Joey smilied and went inside, waving at her door as he sped away.

* * *

Cliff and Jen arrived outside her door.

''Well we should do that more often.'' Jen said.

''Why were you hugging him like that? You dumped him, remember?'' Cliff asked.

''Just because him and I aren't together, doesn't mean I can't care Cliff. He was almost killed.'' Jen said.

''Are you really over him?'' Cliff asked.

''Yes.'' she said.

''Goodnight Jen.'' he said, kissing her cheek before leaving.

Jen stood there after he left, pondering his question.

Was she really over him?

* * *

AN- That was chapter 11! Hope you liked it. Please review! I love reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

AN- Hey you guys, only 3 chaps left including this one. Here is chapter 12!!

* * *

Joey went into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Looking out her kitchen window, she spotted the familer figure sitting on the edge of the dock. Sighing slightly to herself, she quickly got on a jacket and went to join him.

''Hey Pace.'' she said, sitting down next to him.

''Hey Potter.'' he said quietly.

''So what brings you here?'' Joey asked.

''Jen.'' he said simply. ''It's been a week since we've broken up. I miss her.''

''Well of course you do. She was a big part of your life.'' Joey said.

''I don't it to hurt anymore Jo.'' he said.

''Pace, she blew it. You're the best guy in this stupid town for her.'' Joey told him.

He looked over at her and smirked.

''Please Jo. She could have any guy she wanted. I'm surprised she didn't dump me sooner.'' he said.

''With that attitude, maybe she would have.'' Joey said.

Pacey glanced at her, surprised.

''Look Pacey, if you miss her, do something about it. If you want her back show her.'' Joey insisted.

She stood up and brushed her jeans off.

''If you don't, you might lose her. More then you have now.'' she said, before turning around and walking to her house, leaving Pacey to ponder what she said.

* * *

Dawson and Pacey sat in Biology class, anxiously awaitng their exam results.

''Pacey, I didn't even study!'' Dawson cried, his face in his hands.

''I did.'' Pacey said.

Dawson looked up surprised.

''Are you serious?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I had nothing better to do.'' Pacey said.

''Mr. Witter.'' the teacher said handing him his paper.

''Nice job.'' he said.

Pacey looked down at the B+ on his paper. He grinned.

''Thanks sir.''

''Mr. Leery. Not your best.'' the teacher said, handing Dawson his.

''An D and a 'see me after class.''' Dawson moaned, his head finding his hands again.

* * *

Jack spotted Joey in the hallway and ran over to her.

''Hey Jo.'' he said.

''Hi Jack.'' Joey said, smiling nervously.

''So, I seem to rememer last Friday I asked you a certain question.'' Jack said.

''Yes. I remember that.'' Joey told him.

''Well then, that's good. You see, I heard a carnival was coming in this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.'' Jack said.

''As a date?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah.'' Jack said.

''I'd love to Jack.'' Joey told him, earnestly.

''Great, so I'll pick you up at 6:00?'' Jack asked.

''You bet.'' Joey said.

Jack smilied.

''Can't wait. By Joey.'' he said, running down the hallway.

''Later Jack.'' she called after him.

Hitching her backpack up her shoulder, she smilied before walking into class.

* * *

Joey was still in a good mood when she met up with Pacey and Dawson.

''Why are you smiling?'' she asked Pacey.

He showed her his test.

''Way to go Pace.'' Joey said, high fiving him.

''I got a D. I need to meet him after class.'' Dawson said.

''I'm sorry Dawson.'' she said.

''That's way you're smiling so brightly right?'' Dawson asked. ''Why are you in such a good mood?''

Joey blushed.

''Jack and I are going to the carnival this weekend.'' she said quietly.

The boys grinned.

''Aww, Joey's first date. How cute.'' Pacey said, pinching her cheeks.

She slapped his hands away.

''Shut up.'' she said.

The final bell rang.

''I'll see you guys later. I need to go.'' Dawson said, heading back to his science room.

Pacey and Joey started down the hall.

''So you think Jen's going to the carnival?'' Pacey asked.

''You gonna ask her?'' Joey questioned.

''I'm not sure. I want her back Jo, I do. I'm just not sure I'm what she wants.'' Pacey said.

''You won't know until you try.'' Joey said, pointing out Jen at her locker.

Pacey gulped before walking over to her.

''Hey Lindley.'' he greeted her.

She looked up in surprise.

''Oh, hey Pace. What's up?'' she asked.

''Not much. Just wanted to say hi.'' he told her.

''Hey Jen, you ready to go?'' Cliff asked walking over.

''Yeah, sure.'' she said quietly, dropping Pacey's gaze.

''Hey Witter.'' Cliff said.

''Hey Elliot.'' he said back.

''Are you going to the carnival this weekend? Jen and I are.'' he said, smugly.

Pacey felt his heart sink.

''Um, no actually. I don't think I am. Have fun you guys.'' he said walking away.

Jen glared at Cliff.

* * *

Dawson walked into the classroom, surprised to see Andie there.

''Mr. Leery, you and Miss Mcphee will be working on an extra credit project to help you raise your grades up.'' the teacher told them.

They smilied at each other and walked out of the classroom.

''Ok Dawson, I'll meet you in here tomorrow. We can begin.'' she said.

''What are we doing?'' Dawson asked.

''A project on the mating rituals of snails.'' Andie told him.

''Sounds like a blast.'' Dawson said, sarcasticly.

Andie smirked at him.

''Bye Dawson.'' she said, walking away.

* * *

The next day.

Dawson walked into the classroom and was not surprised to see Andie there. She looked slightly frazzled.

''You ok Andie?'' he asked.

''No. Our wonderful teacher left out the fact that we need to go get the snails outself. We need to go out to the tidel pool. Get your stuff. I'll drive.'' she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her car.

They got in and drove to the tidel pool.

''You can row the boat.'' she told Dawson, handing him the oars.

They stepped inside and boat and began to row.

''So Andie, just out of curiosity, why are you doing this project?'' Dawson asked.

''What do you mean?'' Andie asked.

''What was your grade'' he asked.

''We can save the chitchat for dry land ok?'' Andie asked.

''Whatever.'' he replied.

* * *

Joey paced nervously around the living room, glancing at the clock every five seconds.

''Chill out Joey, he'll be here.'' Bessie said, walking into the living room with Alex in her arms.

''I'm nervous ok! This is my first date.'' Joey said.

''You look nice.'' Bessie offered.

Joey looked down at her outfit. She choose simple blue jeans and a royal blue sweater. Her hair was down and there was a trace of lipstick on her lips.

''Thanks.'' she said, shyly.

They heard a knock on the door and Joey gasped.

'He's here. What do I do?'' she asked.

''Answer the door.'' Bessie said, amused by her sister's nervousness.

Joey opened it to reveal Jack Mcphee in a pair of beige pants and a red sweater. He was holding a single red rose.

''Wow, you look beautiful.'' Jack told her.

''Thanks.'' she said quietly, glancing down at the floor.

''This is for you.'' he said, handing her the rose.

She took it, carefully avoiding the thorns and smelt it.

''Thanks, it beautiful.'' Joey said.

''I'll put in a vase for you.'' Bessie offered taking the flower. ''You look nice Jack.''

''Thank you. It's nice to see you Bessie. You look nice.'' Jack said.

Bessie smilied.

''Thank you. Shouldn't you two be going?'' she asked.

''Right. Shall we?'' Jack asked, holding out his right arm to Joey.

''We shall. Bye Bess.'' Joey said, grabbing his arm and walking to the car.

Bessie smilied as she closed the door.

Jack quickly opened the passinger door for Joey and got in, starting the car and driving off.

* * *

''Ok we have both snails.'' Andie said. ''We can leave now.''

She turned to look for the boat and looked shocked.

''Dawson, please tell me you tied up the boat and the one floating downstream isn't ours.'' Andie said.

Dawson looked as their boat floated downstream.

''Sorry?'' he offered.

Andie sighed.

''We'll have to walk along the bank.'' she said.

They started off, their journey going ok. Andie fell into the water a couple of times, but Dawson grabbed her. They made their way around the water and finally to where Andie had parked.

''Here put this on for now.'' she said, handing him a blanket from the trunk.

''You want me to get naked?'' he asked.

''It's not for my personal enojyment.'' she said.

''I thought you liked me though.'' Dawson said, smirking.

Andie glared and him and they quickly changed and drove off.

* * *

Pacey sat on his bed in deep thought. He knew Jen was at the carnival right now with Cliff. Just the thought of them together made his blood boil. He stood up.

_I want to be with Jen. I need to let her know. I'll go to the carnival right now._

Then without thinking of what a fool he'd make of himself, Pacey grabbed his jacket and ran to get his girl.

* * *

Jack and Joey were walking around the carnival. They had already ridden a few rides and Joey was having a blast. Jack glanced over at her and, shyly, reached for her hand. To his surprise, she took it and laced their fingers together. He looked up and her and saw her smiling at him. He smilied back and squeezed her hand gently.

''I'm having fun, Jack.'' Joey said

''Me too.'' he said.

He pulled her over to a game. All he had to do was throw the ball and hit the bottles. Jack paid the man and took the first shot, missing. He wired up and took a second shot, this time hitting two of the bottles. On his third shot, he hit the last bottle, successfully winning a stuffed animal. He handed it to Joey.

''For you.'' he said.

''Thank you.'' Joey said, kissing his cheek lighly.

Jack was shocked. She giggled.

''Wanna ride the ferris wheel?'' she asked.

He nodded and she pulled him over to the ride.

* * *

Jen and Cliff walked over to the food booths and bought some cotten candy.

''Cliff, why did you rub Pacey's face in it that we were coming here today?'' she asked.

''Just wanted to let him know where I stand in your life.'' Cliff said, shrugging. ''Why do you care? You dumped him.''

''I still care about him.'' Jen said.

''You're not over him are you? You know what fine. I don't care. I can find better then you anyway. Nellie Olsen actually puts out. Later Jen.'' Cliff said, standing up and walking away.

''Good ridence.'' she mumbled under her breath.

He was just a distraction from Pacey. Speaking of which she could have sworn she heard him call her name. Turning around, she spotted him and waved him over.

''Where did Cliff go?'' he asked.

''He ''dumped me.'' Jen said. ''No big deal. Can you take me home?''

This wasn't going according to his plan. He looked at her pleading face and smilied.

''Sure thing Lindley.'' he said.

She stood up and walked over to him, threading her arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder.

Maybe this was better then his plan.

* * *

Joey and Jack sat in the small seat if the ride, waiting for it to start. Suddenly, the chair jerked forward and the wheel started turning. They stopped at the top.

''Well this is nice.'' Jack said, faking a yawn and putting his arm over her shoulders.

Joey rolled her eys but layed her head on his shoulder anyway.

''Yeah it is.'' she said.

Jack couldn't help but kiss her head lightly.

''What was that?'' she asked surprised.

Jack looked away blushing and Joey smilied leaning over to kiss his cheek and laying a light kiss on his mouth when he turned her way.

The ride started again to both their disapointment. They walked off slowly.

''I think I should be heading home.'' Joey said.

''I'll take you.'' he said, taking her hand again, as they walked toward the parking lot.

* * *

Dawson stepped into Andie's kitchen.

''Thanks for the clothes but I need to be going.'' he said.

She walked him to the door.

''I got a 98. I wanted a solid hundred.'' she said.

Dawson smilied at her.

''Weirdo.'' he muttered but shocked both of them by leaning down and kissing her cheek.

''Bye Andie.'' he said, waving.

''Bye Dawson.'' she said back.

* * *

Jack and Joey arrived at her house and he walked her to her door.

''I had a blast Jack.'' she told him.

''So did I. Can I ask you something?'' Jack asked.

''Sure.'' she told him.

''I like you Jo, I really do. This has been the greatest first date of my life. I know this might be too soon, but I've liked you for a while now and I want you tobemygirlfriend.'' he said all in one breath.

''You want me to what?'' she asked.

''Will you be my girlfriend?'' Jack asked again.

She smilied and leaned up to kiss him.

''Does that answer your question?'' she asked, slighly breathless as she pulled away.

''Definatly.'' Jack said, grinning widely. ''Goodnight Jo.''

He kissed her again before walking to his car and driving away. Joey hugged herself and smilied brighly before going inside.

* * *

Pacey walked Jen up to her front door.

''Why did you come tonight?'' Jen said.

''I just wanted to.'' he said.

''Goodnight Pacey.'' Jen said, but before she could go inside, Pacey framed her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his.

They slowly broke apart, Jen's eyes still closed.

''What was that?'' she asked, opening her eyes slowly.

''I want to be with you Jen. I'm tired of letting you call the shots. I know you dumped me but I'm not leaving without a fight.'' he said.

''Pacey..'' she started.

He cut her off with a kiss.

''Think about it.'' he whispered into her ear, kissing her once more before walking to his car and driving away.

Jen slowly raied her fingers to her lips, remembering the feeling of his lips pressed upon hers.

She had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

AN- I'm sorry the Dawson/Andie part was small but I wanted to focus on J/Jo and P/Jen more. There will be some D/A in the next chap. Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Two more chapters left!! Counting this one unless I do an epilouge.

* * *

Joey walked into work that day with a smile on her face. She glanced toward the counter and spotted Jack cleaning the counter. She smilied even brighter, put her apron on and joined him.

''Hey Jackers.'' she greeted him.

''Hey Jo.'' he said, smiling shyly at her.

''Ok, Joey and Jack. We are opening soon. Joey can you go grab the extra ketchup containers in the back?'' Bessie asked.

''You bet.'' Joey said.

''I'll help.'' Jack offered.

They walked into the backroom and Joey turned into his arms.

''All alone, finally.'' she said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He smilied at her as they broke apart.

''So, what are you doing tonight?'' he asked.

''Babysitting Alex.'' Joey said, sighing. ''Don't get me wrong, I love that kid. But sometimes he's just so kid like.''

Jack laughed.

''Well he is a kid, Jo.'' he told her.

She smacked his chest.

''Don't make fun of me.'' she said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

''That better?'' he asked softly when they broke apart.

''A little.'' she whispered.

''Well what do we have here?'' they heard a voice say.

They quickly jumped apart to face Bessie with an amused smile on her face. Joey blushed bright red and Jack looked down at his shoes sheepishly.

''We were just.'' Joey started.

''Getting the ketchup.'' Jack finished for her.

''Aww, already finishing each others sentances. How cute.'' Bessie teased.

''So let's get the ketchup.'' Joey said loudly.

Jack quickly turned and grabbed a few containers and running out to the front of the resturant.

''Bessie!'' Joey said, turning to her sister. ''How could you embarrass me like that?''

Bessie chuckled.

''Because little sister, you've never had a boyfriend. It's cute. Jack's sweet. Mom would have liked him.'' she said.

Joey looked up quickly.

''You think?'' she asked.

Bessie nodded. Joey smilied brightly before joining her boyfriend.

* * *

Pacey sat on Dawson's bed listening to him go on and on about Andie.

''I'm mean she's pretty and funny and smart but I don't know if I feel that spark like I felt when Jen moved here.'' Dawson was saying.

''What you still like Jen?'' Pacey questioned

''No! I just don't know how much I like Andie.'' Dawson said, sighing and sitting down on the bed.

''Aww does Dawson have a crush.'' Joey joked, climbing into the room.

''Hey what are you doing here. I thought you were working?'' Pacey asked.

''I was. Bessie kicked me out because I was making out with Jack too much.'' Joey said.

Pacey and Dawson looked at her.

''What?'' she asked.

Pacey shook his head.

''I kissed Jen yesterday.'' he said.

''You did?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah. I told her to think about us and then I left.'' he said.

''I hope you guys get back together.'' Dawson told him.

''Thanks D. So do I.'' Pacey replied. ''So you and Jackers are an item?''

Joey nodded.

''Way to go Jo. Now about Andie.'' Dawson said.

Pacey and Joey groaned.

* * *

Later that day

Jen, Andie, and Joey were walking down the street when they came across a flyer advertising the Capside Beauty Pageant.

''You guys should enter this.'' Jen said, pointing to the flyer.

''I already am. The prize money twised my arm.'' Andie said.

''You'll win it Andie. There is no way I'll enter that.'' Joey said.

''Why not, you're very pretty. I"m sure you would win.'' Andie said.

''No you guys. I don't do stuff like that. I need to go. I'm babysitting tonight.'' Joey said, walking on.

* * *

Joey was playing with Alex in the living room when she heard someone knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Jack.

''Hey.'' she said, slightly surprised.

''Hey. Did you forget I was coming?'' he asked.

''No, just a lot on my mind. Come on in.'' she said stepping aside and letting him enter.

''So what's on your mind?'' he asked, walking over to Alex and leaning down to pick him up.

''Careful he might bite or scream. Alex doesn't like strangers.'' Joey warned him.

To her great surprise however, when Jack picked up her nephew, Alex giggled. She grinned as Jack made funny faces at the baby and Alex watched the teenager in wonder.

''He likes you.'' Joey stated.

''I would hope.'' Jack said, rocking Alex in his arms. ''He's kinda cute.''

Alex soon fell asleep and Joey brought him to his crib. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace.

''Jen and Andie think I should enter Capesides anual Beauty Pageant.'' she said, answering his previous question.

''And you don't?'' Jack questioned.

''Come on Jack, can you really imagine me being up on stage wearing a dress and makeup and trying to impress people. I'd be booed off the stage faster then you can count.'' Joey told him, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Jack got up and followed her.

''Jo, I think you would look amazing. You'd be perfect. I think you should try it.'' he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer, her back pressed against his chest.

''You do?'' she asked quietly.

''Yes, I do.'' he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

* * *

Pacey was walking to Dawson's when he spotted a familer blonde on the dock. He walked over to her.

''Hey Jen.'' he said.

''Hey.'' she said back.

''What's up?'' he asked, sitting down next to her.

''Not much. Joey called a few minutes ago. She's gonna enter the Beauty Pageant. She wants me to coach her.'' Jen told him.

''Potter's entering the Pageant? You've got to be kidding me.'' Pacey said.

She turned towards him sharply.

''Joey's a beautiful girl Pacey. Why is that so hard for you to believe?'' She snapped.

''Chill, I'm just so used to her being the tomboy I've always known.'' he said.

Jen softend.

''Sorry, rough day.'' she said.

''Care to share?'' he asked.

''Gramps is getting worse. According to the doctors he might not have that much longer.'' she told him.

''I'm sorry Jen.'' he said.

She slowly began to cry. Pacey wrapped his shoulder around her arm and brought her closer.

''Shhh. It's gonna be ok.'' he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she cried.

* * *

The next day Joey arrived at Jen's house to practice for the Pageant.

''Why am I doing this again?'' Joey asked, as she tried blancing a book on her head while she walked.

''Your boyfriend said you'd look good in a dress?'' Jen asked.

''Yeah, that's probably why.'' Joey sighed. ''So, anything going on with you?''

''What do you mean?'' Jen asked.

''I don't know.'' She tried a new tactic. ''How's Pacey?''

''How did you know about that?'' Jen asked.

''He told me and Dawson. Best friends since grade school, remember?'' Joey asked, sitting on the couch, the book forgotten.

''I want to be with him Joey, I'm just scared.'' Jen said, sitting down next to her.

''Because you've never felt this way before?'' Joey asked.

''I think I'm in love with him.'' Jen said, quietly.

''Tell him Jen. If you don't, you'll regret it. You might lose him.'' Joey told her, standing up and placing the book back on her head.

Jen thought about what she said.

* * *

Finally the night of the pageant arrived. Everyone was anixous. Dawson had been given the task of taping it so he invited his ''crew'' Pacey and Jack to come along. Andie and Joey were backstage getting ready and Jen was nervously pacing the sidelines.

''You ok Lindley?'' Pacey asked, coming over to her.

''Yeah, just worried about Joey. I know she'll do great, I'm just not sure _she_ knows that.'' Jen told him.

''Don't worry, she'll be fine. Jack's going to give her a little pep talk.'' Pacey said.

Jen smilied at him. They heard the announcer call all the ladies into the backroom to be ready to go on stage.

''I'd better go, just in case.'' Jen said.

''See you later Jen.'' Pacey said, kissing her cheek quickly, before running to join Dawson.

* * *

Jack spotted Joey and quickly grabbed her arm and led her away from the group. He turned to her and was about to start his speech when he really looked at her. Joey was wearing long black dress that complmented her features. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had a light trace of make up on. She looked amzaing.

''Wow.'' he whispered, taking her all in.

Joey blushed.

''What do you want Jack? I need to go.'' she said.

''You look perfect.'' Jack said, kissing her forehead to avoid messing up her make up.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''Break a leg.'' he whispered into her ear.

She smilied before joining the others.

* * *

''Well here we are watching beautiful women all night. I like this job.'' Pacey told him friend.

Dawson was working on the camera angle and didn't seem to hear him. Jack walked over to them.

''I just saw Jo. She's looks amazing.'' he said.

''Guess Lindley did a good job.'' Pacey said.

They heard Andie's name get called first and Dawson got the camera ready, freezing as she walked onto the stage.

Andie was wearing a long light blue gown that showed off her features. Her hair was curled and frammed her face. She had an angelic smile on her face. She looked amazing.

Dawson looked up from the camera and started in wonder at her. He couldn't look away.

''Like what you see?'' he thought he heard Pacey whisper. He wasn't sure.

All he could see was her.

Andie slowly walked backstage and, in his daze, he realized he had missed whatever had happened. He got the camera ready for the next girl.

* * *

Joey heard her name called and walked on stage. Closing her eys tight she whispered to herself.

''Breathe, just breathe.''

She walked forward coming to the edge of the stage. She spotted Jack in the crowd and their eyes met. He winked encouragly. Joey ignored the wolf whistle from the crowd knowing exactly where it came from. She's kill Pacey for it later. She turned around and walked back slowly, meeting Jen and Andie.

''Andie you look beautiful.'' Joey told her friend.

''So do you.'' Andie said.

''You guys both look good. I can't decide who will win.'' Jen said.

''It will be her.'' Andie and Joey said in unison, pointing at each other.

They all laughed.

''Get back into the group you guys. I'll see you later.'' Jen said.

* * *

The girls were asked many questions and then had to preform an act. Joey sang a song and afterwards, everyone cheered. Andie's talent was tap dancing. Dawson couldn't keep his eyes away from her as she strutted on stage. Andie Mcphee was beautiful.

Finally the end came and the awards were given.

''Third place goes to Andie Mcphee.''

Andie stepped forward to recieve her prize.

''Second place goes to Joey Potter.''

Joey stepped forward to recieve her prize.

''First place goes to Roberta Crumb.''

She stepped forward to recieve her prize.

Afterwards, all the girls stepped off stage. Joey quickly took of her make up and hurried outside. As she walked down the ramp, she leaned against the rails, over looking the ocean.

''Gonna jump?'' she heard Jack ask.

''And risk ruining this dress. Yeah right.'' Joey said, as Jack leaned againest the railing next to her.

''You deserved to win. You looked and sounded amazing.'' Jack told her.

''Thanks.'' Joey said, blushing slighly, ducking her head.

Jack put his thumb under her chin and gently lifted to her head to look at him.

''You are amazing.'' he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and, after they broke apart, leaned her forehead against his.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

Joey froze. Jack was looking at her, his whole face glowing. He coughed nervously.

''Jo, did you hear me. I said I love you.'' he said.

Joey didn't reply. Instead she quickly stepped away and ran.

She heard him shouting her name but didn't stop. If anything, she ran faster, needing to get away.

* * *

Andie walked over to where Dawson was putting away his camera.

''Get any good shots?'' Andie asked.

He jumped, startled.

''Um yeah. I got some ok ones.'' he said nervously. ''You should have won. You were amazing. You look terrifiic.''

Andie blushed.

''Thanks.'' she said.

Dawson starred at her, not able to look away. She smilied nervously under his gaze.

''Something on my face?'' she asked.

Dawson didn't respond. Instead he leaned down to kiss her. Andie's eyes widened in surprise but soon she got into the kiss as well.

They slowly broke apart.

''What was that?'' she whispered.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. God I'm so stupid.'' Dawson said.

''Dawson! I'm glad you did.'' Andie said.

''You are?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I like you Dawson.'' she told him.

He smilied.

''I like you too.'' he told her. ''Can I walk you home?''

''I'd love that.'' she replied.

They kissed again and Dawson grabbed her hand, leading her out the doors.

* * *

Pacey offered to walk Jen home. She agreed. They arrived outside her house.

''So, this was fun.'' he said.

Jen giggled.

''You're a riot Pace.'' she said.

''I try.'' he told her.

''I miss you.'' she said.

''I miss you too.'' he told her wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

''I was stupid for breaking up with you Pace. Can you ever forgive me?'' Jen asked.

Her response was a breath taking kiss. His lips danced across hers and, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue entered his mouth. Needing oxygen, they broke apart.

''Was that a yes or a no?'' she asked breathlessly.

He smilied at her before leaning down to kiss her again.

''Think of it as a definate yes.'' he whispered against her lips, before pressing his mouth to hers.

* * *

AN- Joey's reasons for running away will be explained in the next chapter.

STAY TUNED!!


	14. Chapter 14

AN- Ok so this is the final chapter!! I just want to thank everyone who has read it and enjoyed it.

It's starts right after the last one.

* * *

Dawson and Andie arrived at her house and went inside to the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Andie went to get snacks and pop. She sat back down and they sat in a comfortable silence, interupted by the occasinal crunch of a chip.

''So, what are we Dawson?'' Andie couldn't help but ask.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''Are we friends, are we a couple?'' she asked again.

''Well, I like you a lot Andie. I want you to be a girlfriend. If you want.'' Dawson said, shyly.

Andie smilied.

''I'd love to be.'' she said.

Dawson grinned and leaned over to kiss her. The slamming of the door broke them apart as a very angry Jack walked in.

''What's wrong?'' Andie asked her brother.

''I told Joey I love her.'' he said, sitting down.

Dawson looked up quickly.

''What did see say?'' he asked.

''She didn't _say_ anything. Instead, she decided to run away from me.'' Jack sighed.

''Shit.'' Dawson said, under his breath.

''What's wrong?'' Andie asked.

''I need to go.'' Dawson said, standing up.

Andie followed him to the door.

''I'll see you Andie.'' he said, kissing her lightly on the lips and leaving.

* * *

Pacey and Jen sat on her porch making out like no tomorrow. After being apart for so long, it was hard not to want to get into it.

''Pacey!'' Dawson shouted, running up to the kissing couple.

''What?'' Pacey asked, rather annoyed as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

''We need to find Joey.'' he said.

''Why?'' Pacey asked.

''Jack told her he loves her.'' Dawson said.

''Really? Wow that's great.'' Jen said, smiling.

She saw a look on Pacey's face.

''Why is that bad?'' she had to ask.

Pacey stood up and kissed her cheek quickly.

''I need to go. I promise to explain everything later.'' Pacey told her before running off with Dawson.

''Where do you think she is?'' Pacey asked.

''The ruins.'' Dawson told him.

* * *

Sure enough, Joey Potter was at the ruins, sitting on the steps overlooking the water. Her make up was ruined by her tears and her dress had some mud stains on it. She heard someone coming and looked behind her to see Dawson and Pacey approaching.

''Hey Jo.'' Dawson said quietly.

''You ok?'' Pacey asked.

She shook her head. The boys sat down next to her, one on either side.

''We heard what happened between you and Jackers.'' Pacey said.

''Why Jo? Is it beacause of your dad?'' Dawson asked.

Joey sniffled.

''Jack doesn't know anything about my past. He thinks of me as this great girl who just lives with her sister. He doesn't know about mom and or dad.'' she said, tearfully.

''Why haven't you told him?'' Dawson asked.

''I didn't want to ruin it. The second he finds out about dad, he'll bolt. I know he will.'' Joey said.

''Why not give him a chance? Let him prove if he's different. If he really cares.'' Pacey suggested.

''I don't want to get hurt.'' Joey whispered. ''Not again.''

''Not every guy is going to be like your dad, Jo. I think Jack is different. I think you should let him prove it.'' Dawson offered.

Joey softly began to cry, but nodded her head in agreement.

''I'll think of some way to tell him.'' she chocked out.

Pacey wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Dawson squeezed her hand gently, both boys trying to calm their poor friend.

* * *

Jen was awoken by a scream. Her Grams' screams to be exact. She jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. She saw Grams on the phone.

''Yes 911, my husband, he won't wake up. He feels cold. I need an ambulance right away.''

Jen listened as her Grandmother gave their address and hang up, running back into the room. She went back into hers wrapped herself tighly with her covers needing this to be a dream.

Needing this to be a nightmare.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Joey walked into the Ice House spotting her sister immidiatly.

''Joey, why are you still here?'' Bessie asked.

Joey looked at her puzzled.

''Don't tell me you forgot. You need to go visit dad today.'' Bessie reminded her.

Joey froze, looking up at her sister.

''Why?'' she asked.

''It's his birthday. You need to do this. We agreed alternate years.'' Bessie said.

Before Joey could say anything, Jack walked in. He lookd at her, his eyes boring into hers. He turned away, heading into the back room.

''I'll leave now. Just one minute.'' she told her sister, running after Jack.

''I want you to come with me.'' she told him.

He turned around slowly.

''Where?'' he asked.

''To see my life.'' she said.

He looked puzzled.

''Please, just come with me?'' she asked, holding out her hand. ''I know I don't deserve it, but please. Come with me.''

To her great delight, Jack grabbed her hand and she tugged him out with her.

''Jack's coming with. Bye Bess.'' she shouted to her sister.

* * *

Jen sat on the dock, tears streaming down her face. The ambulance came, bringing her Gramps to the hospital. She needed Pacey. As if on cue, she heard him come over.

''Hey Lindley. What's wrong?'' he asked, seeing the tears stream down her face.

''There's something wrong with Gramps. We had to call an ambulance. He might not make it.'' she said.

Pacey grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Once she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, letting her cry onto his shirt, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

Joey and Jack sat on a warm, loud bus trialing along the highway. Jack glanced over at Joey, watching as she looked out the window. Her appearance was sad, almost crying.

''Jo.'' he whispered so he wouldn't frighten her.

She turned to him.

''Where are we going?'' he asked.

''You'll see.'' she said, looking back out the window.

To his surprise it was at least an hour later that they finally got off the bus. Joey led him down the town they were in to the outskirts.

''Jo?'' he asked.

She didn't answer him.

They arrived outside what looked like a correctional facility.

''Can I help you?'' asked the guard behind the gate.

''We're here to see Mike Potter.'' Joey said.

Jack looked up in shock.

''You missed visting hours. You'll have to come back.'' the guard told her.

Jack grabbed her arm and tugged her to the side.

''I saw a hotel when we came in. We'll crash there and come back tomorrow.'' he said.

Joey nodded and they walked to the hotel.

* * *

Checking into the hotel, Joey decided to take a shower. Jack called his house and left a message. Then he called Joey's house.

''Hello?'' Bessie asked.

''Bessie, it's Jack. We made it up here but we missed visiting hours. We're crashing in a hotel. We'll go tomorrow and then head back home.'' he said.

''Ok Jack. Take good care of her.'' Bessie said.

''Why didn't she tell me?'' he asked, quietly.

''Would you? Give her a chance to explain. Bye Jack.'' she said.

''Bye Bessie.'' he said, hanging up just as Joey walked out of the bathroom.

''Did you call Bessie?'' she asked.

''Yeah. What's going on here Jo?'' Jack asked.

Joey sat down on the bed across from him, as he sat in a chair.

''I had a wonderful child hood Jack. I had a mom and dad who loved me, my sister, and each other. That all changed when I turned twelve. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She tried everything but couldn't fight it. While she was in the fight of her life, my dad was enjoing himself with a different women every night. A few months later, my mom died. Then my dad was arrested for selling drugs. Bessie got custody of me and here we are. I didn't tell you because I knew you would turn away in disgust or not want to be around me. Potters are trash in Capeside.'' she said.

Jack stood and walked over to her sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close.

''Joey, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't care about your life. I care about you and only you.'' he said.

She looked up at him.

''Do you mean that?'' she asked surprised.

He nodded. Joey grinned and kissed him with all her might. She slowly pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him passionatly. Her fingers began to work the buttons of his shirt. He stopped her.

''Jo, we have all the time in the world to get here. Don't rush it.'' Jack told her.

Joey smilied, he was right. They shouldn't move so fast. They got up and got under the covers. Joey cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

''Goodnight Jack.'' she whispered.

''Goodnight Jo.'' he said back, kissing her softly.

* * *

Andie and Dawson arrived at her house. She played back the messages and walked into the kitchen.

''Jack called. Him and Joey are up in Darthmouth for some reason. Do you know?'' she asked.

''Her dad's in prison up there for selling drugs. I guess she took Jack with her.'' he said.

''So Joey's past doens't bother you?'' she asked.

Dawson shook his head.

''Good. I have something to tell you. A few years ago, my dad, mom, Jack, me and my brother Tim were all in the car, driving away from Tim's basketball game. My mom was driving. This huge truck came out of nowhere and mom swerved to avoid it. She ended up crashing the car. Tim died instantly. My mom ha suffered ever since. She blammed herself for the incident. She's depressed a lot. She talks like Tim's still here. Jack and I take good care of her. I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think didn't trust you.'' she said.

Dawson sat there, forzen to his chair.

''Dawson please say something.'' she said.

He swallowed hard before standing up.

''I need to go.'' he said, before bolting out the door, leaving a crying Andie behind.

* * *

Jen was fast asleep, awoken by the shrill ring of the phone. Her heart sank in her chest. She knew. Still, jen walked into the hallway and down the stairs. She spotted Grams, hanging up the phone. Grams looked up, her whole face tear stained.

Jen knew.

She ran to her grandmother, hugging her tighly as they let their grief out together.

* * *

The next morning after they had woken up, Jack and Joey walked over to the prison. They were given orange visiting tags and were sat at a table to wait for Joey's dad.

''I'm kind of nervous. I've never met a dad before.'' Jack said.

Joey smilied.

''Don't worry. I'm sure he'll like you.'' she said, leaning over to kiss him.

The doors into the visiting room opened and Mike Potter stepped out looking at his daughter. She had really grown up. He focused on her, but was awhere she had brought someone. Sitting down, he shifted his gaze to the boy next to her. He didn't look familer. The boy, sensing his trouble, held out his hand.

''Jack Mcphee. It's nice to meet you.'' he said.

Mike shook the boys hand and looked back at his daughter.

''You look so beautiful Joey. Just like you mother.'' he said.

''Do you know how angry I've been at you? How much I hate you for the pain you've caused mom, Bessie, and me? I want to be able to turn around and never see you again.'' she told him.

''I'm sorry Joey. Believe me I am.'' he said.

''I know. I know you are dad. I miss you so much despite the fact that I'm so angry at you. But I love you. I need you dad.'' Joey said, tearfully, grabbing Mike's hand.

He squeezed it gently, smiling at his youngest daughter. They let go and Joey wiped her eyes.

''Dad, this is my boyfriend Jack.'' Joey said, formally introducing them.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Jack.'' Mike said smiling.

''You too sir.'' he said. ''You ok?'' he whispered into Joey's ear.

She nodded.

''I will be now.'' she said.

Jack smilied and kissed her cheek lighly. Mike saw how her eyes glowed happily for a brief moment.

After a while longer, Joey and Jack left. They boarded the bus and got ready to go home.

Joey leaned and kissed Jack.

''Thank you for doing this for me. I love you.'' she told him, meaning every word.

Jack smilied brightly.

''I love you too.'' he said.

They kissed.

* * *

Jen walked into Screen Play Video and Pacey knew that something was wrong.

''Gramps died.'' she said, tearfully.

Pacey walked over to her, giving her a huge bear hug and kissing the top of her head.

''I'm sorry Jen.'' he said.

''My dad called me today. He said that because of all the crap Grams is going to have to do, they are going to let me come home if I want.'' she told him.

Pacey froze.

''Do you?'' he asked.

''I don't know, maybe.'' Jen said.

''But what about me, what about us?'' he asked.

''We kiss and we date but do I really mean anything to you?'' Jen asked.

''Of course you do.'' Pacey insisted.

''Well I don't know. I've got a lot to think about. I'll see you later Pacey.'' Jen said leaving.

* * *

Dawson walked back to Andie's house slowly. He knocked on the door and smilied when Andie answered.

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

She stepped aside and let him in.

''I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday. I had no right running out of here like that. I really like you Andie, and I want to be with you no matter what. This thing with your mom doesn't bother me at all.'' Dawson said.

''Oh Dawson.'' Andie cooed, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

''Ahem.'' Jack coughed.

They broke apart quickly.

''You're back! We didn't even hear you come in.'' Andie said.

''I'm not surprised.'' Jack said.

Andie blushed.

''So things with you and Jo ok?'' Dawson asked.

Jack nodded.

''They're perfect.'' he said.

* * *

Pacey raced to the airport in his car, breaking every speed limit. Whe he had arrived to am emergency movie night, he saw that Jen was not there. He called her house and Grams told him that she was going to New York. He had to stop her. He couldn't let her get away.

He pulled up into a parking space and ran inside. He found out where the plance was boarding and rushed to the gate. He spotted her blonde hair.

''Jen! Jen!'' he yelled running after her.

She turned around shocked to see him.

''Pace, what are you doing here?'' she asked.

The whole airport was watching by now.

''You can't leave Jen. Since the moment you moved here, you've been this amazing thing that has changed my life for the better. You believe in me and you've made me feel so much better about myself. I don't want you to go. I love you.'' he said.

Jen looked shocked.

''You love me?'' she whispered.

''Yes, how could I not. Please stay.'' he begged.

The whole airport was queit while Jen pondered her decision.

''I love you too.'' she finally said, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Everyone cheered.

'So does this mean you're staying?'' he asked.

''Think of it as an indefinate staying answer.'' she told him kissing him again.

**THE END**

* * *

AN- So there you have it. The end! I hoped everyone liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
